Dawn of Eternal Light
by ladydhampir
Summary: Choices were made and regrets have come-Realizing too late, Sasuke can now only cling to words spoken by a now long gone soul he wants back.Is he really the others fated one or were they played on by fate?ItaNaru AU VAMP. full summary inside
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **

I renounce being the mangaka of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the making of this- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

**NOTE: **

This is the Vampire fic that I had warned you guys that had been bothering me. The reincarnation book I spoke of isn't something I have read but the contents were related to me by a friend and it sort of stuck to me. It bothered me even before I started writing- in general. Really. I have only recently acquainted myself with the art of writing two more or less years ago. I have always been fascinated by fate, the red strings of fate, soul mates and the sort… huh. But alas this isn't a reincarnation fic. Maybe it is… a bit but not entirely. I would be dealing more with what was said in the book. The contents would be given in this chapter. No worries. Oh another thing. Them being vampires are just a whim of mine. And for the record I know next to nothing about Twilight may it be the novels or the movies. I have nothing against it- just have not read it or watched it. Maybe someday.

**SUMMARY:**

Uchiha Sasuke is out on a search. A search for a certain soul he had once met and later on left. Once before he sacrificed his and that souls happiness for what he thought was right. It was an act that he now regrets- now that he had watched centuries pass, watched as people live and die. Souls he had met before he meets again but not always together with the soul they were once with. Is he really the others fated one or were they played on by fate? Permanent pairing still unsure but the only possibilities are these= SasuNaru, ItaNaru. BXB. AU. Vampire fic

**Chapter Rating: T **

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**Prologue**_

.

"_I love you, Sasuke. Let's meet again…"_

...

Damn, Dobe.

He's the one among the two of us who believed in this romantic shit. He has always believed in reincarnation and soul mates. I always sneered at him for that. He had always said that love at first sight is not true. It is a reunion of two fated souls. He said that that was what he felt when he first saw me… now I could only hold on to that. It's just that I can't fully cling to it since that same idiot is the one that absolutely hated the word FATE. He kept on saying that he can go against fate. Yeah I know, he really is an idiot.

I've once read in a book written by who knows who that a human soul was born within the heavens along with someone else. They were born together and are meant to be together. They may be born unto the human world separately, they may never meet for all their lives, they may meet and separate again or they may spend the entirety of their human lives together. However, they will be repeatedly reborn as humans for countless of times until their souls reach complete maturity. If that time comes they will be ready to ascend but not without their other half. They were born together and will ascend together. If one reaches perfection first- that one is to await for its other half to be ready. This gives assurance that even if they spend countless number of lifetimes apart they can always be assured that by the end of it all someone is waiting. That once it all ends- they will finally be reunited. This time… together. Finally forever.(1)

It's just that the damn author was born centuries too late. If I knew that before hand… I wouldn't have left. I wouldn't have let him die. I wouldn't have let him go. Why? Cause you see- even if we are born already meant for someone, we do not know who that person is. We may spend an entire lifetime deluding ourselves that the person we're with is the one- unknowing that that person may not. What if somebody else finds him first? I don't even want to accept that he wasn't mine to begin with. I may no longer be reborn again…This may be the last and seemingly endless lifetime I may have before I rest forever. I in the least want to spend it with him… That's why I need to find him and wish for all that is left of me that he hadn't ascended with somebody else or is together with somebody else. I wouldn't want to spend eternity alone. I wouldn't want to spend the eternity in this world alone.

Why?

Cause… even I doubt that he was ever meant for me. That I am his other half- I am not worthy of being his forever. It's just that… I want to be his other half. I want to be the one by his side. I want to be… his forever.

Isn't it also said that if all you wish for, you achieve in a dream you just have to will that dream to be reality and it will?(2) Whatever you wish to achieve you will as long as you believe that you will gain it. That is why, for all this time I had been waiting for him to come back, to be reborn, to be with me again. This time I won't let go.

This time I'll be selfish.

…

(1) This would be the content of the book.

(2) This had been inspired by xxxholic...

SEE?! Sasuke's character suits Itachi's character too much. The only problem is that I could only see Sasuke whenever I think of this! Urgh!

Okay… Yes I know it's short. The chapters of this story may play in this length but a bit longer. I want to make short things for a while. Unlike my other Naruto story (Behind the Masks) there hadn't been too much planning for this. I want to be playful and free to write whatever in this story. I have no idea how this will end or how things will go and so I am a bit excited with it.

The characters may be quite OOC (especially Sasuke) but I hope not by much.

Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW**.


	2. Chapter1

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the mangaka of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the making of this- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**Note:**

.

Yeah. There I was promising myself to NEVER… EVER again create a fic that deals with too much flashbacks. But now- here I go creating something like that again! I guess It's just how I write… Anyway, I have finally decided the pairing. It's just that I got confused on the character name I should put up since I'll be writing more in Sasuke's POV- not all... but most. That is why I labeled it SasuNAru... but the pairing IS not SasuNAru (well I'm sure of it now- blame chapter3 for ending up like that....hehe) So... again I introduce Dawn of Eternal Light- an ItaNAru vampire/fate/reincarnation fic.

**.**

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter1**_

_(Eternity alone)_

.

.

"_Dobe… can't you just stay still for a moment?!"_

"_Is that a trick question, teme?" yelled the blond who was already quite a few steps/ leaps away. It depends actually on how you skip. The blond wonder's way of skipping could be considered as leaping- or it could also be bounding. Sasule could only shake his head as a slight smile appears on his face. The damn dobe can still be energetic even after spending a couple of hours on a plane. _

"_Dobe come back here! We need to find our hotel first! Do you really want to wander around here at night? Considering what we are looking for …?" his tone had been serious but amusement was present. The blond immediately stilled at those words and then slowly- very slowly he turned his head back to his companion a grimace covering his face. "DON'T! Don't freak me out like that Sasuke!"_

"_Then come back here then. I'm not expending my energy following after you only to come back to the same spot I was originally at." He watched as blond face fault at him and he could have snickered. He had always tried to hide his feeling but being with Naruto managed to make him open up. _

"_There must be something terribly wrong with you dobe. You're a history student studying the vampire lore and yet you tremble by just the insinuation of what lies beyond the dark."_

"_I'm NOT afraid of vampires! I'm scared of…"_

"…_ghosts. I know dobe. Honestly grow up would you?"_

_The blonde stomped towards him while muttering under his breath about lazy-ass-bastards-not-even-willing-to-walk-a-few-feet. _

_This time he really did smile. Once the blond was at his reach he pulled on his arm and while swiftly moving it back to the others waist he kissed him. It was nothing but chaste- a swift meeting of lips and then it was gone._

"_Let's go?"_

_The blond blinked a couple of times before scowling. "Unfair."_

_The raven simply smirked. "What? Don't tell me you're upset because I caught you off guard?"_

_The scowl deepened. "… I wasn't ready."_

_A raven brow raised in question. " I… didn't… urgh! Just don't do things like that again!"_

"_What? Kissing you and then moving back even before you notice?" his smirk widened even more at the outraged reaction and the growled response. "Teme…"_

.

* * *

"_There is nothing more painful than wandering in this world _

_for eternity without the one that you love."(1)_

* * *

.

Before when I was alive I wondered, how far can the human mind continue improving itself. Can it actually store all the knowledge in this world? The language, history, philosophy, mathematics, science, medicine, politics- can one learn all these, master all of it if given all the time in the world? Can someone who's got absolutely no talent in music and the arts make a masterpiece that can rival the legends if given an eternity to work on it? Once I also wondered why are there people afraid to live forever? Why there are ones who wish to live forever?

Now that I have all the answers- and it is substantial to say the least cause what, It's from experience- I don't care about it anymore. All I can think of at the moment is living for so long is… tiring. I have always thought that maybe if he was here with me… it wouldn't be so boring.

Among the two of us… he is the energetic one. He'd be bounding around shining all the way with his bright blond hair and blue eyes. He had been so… magnificent, so kind, so… pure. There was a time when I hated that purity of his. It's so easy to taint… a too clean an air that simply breathing can destroy everything that it is.

I grew afraid of it. I moved away, I kept everything to myself cause I want him to remain pure, I want him to stay the same, I wanted to save him from this fate. I want to be the only one to suffer this- he cannot handle this sort of life. I left him for what I thought was better for him.

I regret it.

I want to be selfish now.

I miss the damn dobe.

Eternity is too long… to spend alone.

.

* * *

.

(1) Taishakuten's line from RG VEDA created by CLAMP

I think Sasuke's very OOC... but then again he had always been a sensitive and overly emotional guy- the only difference is he's an emo in denial. After centuries of being irrational he should have grown out of it. So now he's only an emo. (Yeah... that made me feel much, much better) Chapter3 is on the way- almost finished and will be uploaded tomorrow or the next day. After that I may not be able to upload for about a week due to exams... huh.


	3. Chapter2

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**Note:**

.

I… do not know what came over me when I wrote this. Hmm… Hmmm… really I do not know. Anyway, It is a change from my usual… please be considerate since I'm next to clueless in writing these sort of scenes.

**.**

**WARNING:**

Rated: M ( to be safe… nothing graphic mostly implied- oh you know of what it is!) (*.*)

**.**

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter2**_

_(FATE)_

_._

.

* * *

.

Pale hands stroked scarred cheeks with such deceptive gentleness that the other shivered. Hands accompanied by a cold caressing whisper…"You my little blond sunshine…" made the other gasp. "…can be pretty…" a slow lick by the ear as he spoke and the other collapsed on his arms. "…idiotic."

Breathy pants echoed in the dark and he smirked at the weak voice…

"…Bastard…"

.

* * *

_._

"_Teme!"_

"…_urgh. Shut up, Naruto."_

"_No I won't!"_

"…_what happened now?"_

"_You teme… DIDN'T buy me RAMEN!"_

_The raven rolled his eyes tiredly and tossed the sheets back up before turning away from the ramen deprived blond. This didn't go well with Naruto it would seem, since he ripped of the sheets of him completely disregarding that it was a very cold morning and he was quite short of clothes… hm, anyway by the way the blond is now blushing- it would seem that such a predicament is hard to just brush off._

_He raised his brow at his now quiet lover and said, "I understand that you're seeing something you like at the moment but unless you lay down beside me to replace the sheets, could you just give it back?" Seeing the blonds outraged reaction he smirked and simply grabbed the sheets back all the while smirking at the blond who still failed to give him a response._

_His smirk turned unto a grin when he felt the bed sink a bit more indicating that his lover finally decided to come back to bed. Turning to his sighing blond he simply pulled the other closer nuzzling on the tanned neck._

"_You're such a teme, Teme."_

"_I know."_

_He felt the blond ease himself more unto the embrace a content smile lingering on his lips. "Remind me again how I ended up with a ramen hating teme like you?"_

_Tilting his head up a bit he placed soft kisses up Naruto's chin whispering his answer in between his ministrations. "You said… you felt… as if your…" a little nip by the ear and he was graced by a small moan. "… soul pulled you to mine."_

_A chuckle escaped the blond and he could just can't help but smile- he could only thank the Fates for his good fortune. "Just accept it dobe, you fell for me at first sight."_

"_Oh shut up teme! Don't degrade it to something like that!" Naruto scolded with a pout and yet his voice held the disappointment he tried to hide._

"_Yes, yes, love… I was simply teasing." He said as he tried to placate his upset lover. Kissing the others forehead he stared at those blue eyes that captivates him so much. "But honestly Naruto, how could you believe in soul mates and yet not believe in Fate?"_

"_Cause I don't believe that no matter what we decide with our lives, that no matter how hard we try, no matter how hard we try to change, be accepted and all those stuff- the possibilities for us is none cause there is already a future written before hand."_

"_Ah…ah…whatever you say, love… whatever you say…"_

_Naruto scowled at that and he simply chuckled at him. "Whatever it is Naruto… I don't particularly care- since I'm the one with you."_

.

* * *

.

A low chuckle echoed throughout the dimly lit room as a whimper replaced the panting blonds indignation. "Fate, my dear one is something, I'm sorry to say- is something you can't escape… and no-" he said cutting off the upcoming tirade by a quick pull on the others waist crashing lips on lips on a passionate embrace. As he continued kissing the others face- his nose his eyelids, his cheeks he whispered, "Tell me, dear daring one…"

Brilliant blue looked back at him with such intensity that he couldn't help it but yearn feel that burning sensation course through him- and so he did.

A gasp escaped his lover in surprise "Hah- ahh…wh-who's the…ah- daring one now… love?"

The answer had been a hard suck that made the lithe one tighten his hold on the dark hair he managed to grasp. "I… little one…"he later said with a voice that had gone deeper, a bit more dangerous, a whole lot huskier, "had always been daring but you…" he said with a little smile, "…would always be a little… foolish."

"B-but…I-"

"How can you overcome something you aren't aware of?"

"Wh-what…?

He looked down at the confused bundle of sunshine in his arms with fond amusement… "…fate… is something no one is aware of, Naruto. How sure can you be that you are turning away from it?"

"What people is expecting and believes in is not fate, love. It is what it is- they're opinion. It is nothing but their opinion cultivated from their experiences along with all their biases. That is all. Now fate…It is what is to come. It is something meant to be… there is only one. Answer me this, angel of mine…"

Before the other registered anything he had already pushed him down on the bed their bodies melding together as their hearts beat along with the passion of their kiss. Every touch, every whisper, every taste, every kiss, never will it be considered other than complete devotion…

As he tasted the others being… that sweet red fluid that is his beloved's life he couldn't help but thank the Fates the he found him after all those times… finally.

As he reacquainted himself with the others form, every bit of skin, every crevice, every texture he continued, "… if ever… if ever you do not like what I do…"

Moving back up to kiss those lips once again he finally asked, "…do you think, you can go back and change it?"

The others eyes opened to reveal glazed blue filled with lust and he just couldn't help but smirk. "Ah-as if I would g-go back to change it… if ever I c-can. S-so devious cunning one… I'd be going back… for a completely different reason."

The raven chuckled a bit at the mischievous look he received and nodded a bit as he once again descended. "Of course you won't, love. However, 'can't' would be more appropriate."

"Saying you can defy fate is almost like saying you can go back in time and change the future. We, you and I, being together now… after all those centuries I waited- for your soul to seek mine, for my soul to reach to you… one look was all there is. That little one, is fate. Before I have only thought that the future may hold this moment…" he smiled a bit as he felt warm hands across his face "… now it has come. I once thought that this may be my future… now…it's my present."

He must have said something unusual for the blond laughed. He raised a brow at the blond trying not to smirk at the ravished look, the red marks along with his bite marks and the swollen lips. "Saiai… for you to have been so verbal- my view on fate must have really bothered you!"

He chuckled at that. "Yes. It has."

"You're foolishness and idiotic tendencies together with your unbelievable denseness will always bother me, dear one."

"Hey!- Honestly do you really have-umph!" All protests forgotten as lips crashed unto his again and passion renewed. Talk is no longer necessary.

.

* * *

_._

_Fate is fate. What had happened and what is to come is fate. What you have and what you are had been fated. The past had once been the present as much as it had been the future. The present will one day be the past and had once been the future. The future will come one day and be the present and later on will be the past. They are all the same… Fate is nothing but the past, present and future- it is everything.(1)_

.

* * *

.

As their breaths fan their heated skin… as breaths tried to even out, he saw his lover try to summon up the will to scowl at him while speaking, "…so possessive…"

It failed.

He smirked at that. "…will always be, Naruto."

"What you wanted to say… All the talk about fate- past, present and future…"

"Good." Cut-off by the raven as he smirked at the still somewhat glazed off blond. "You aren't suited to being idiotic, dear one- even if it does make you cute."

"Shut up! You made it sound like you and I are… each other's past, present and future."

"Ah… I did. We are."

"Hmmm… sounds… truly possessive…"

"It is."

"It sounds perfect."

"It does… and it is."

"We are each other's…future."

"…forever sounds better, Naruto."

The blonde chuckled at that.

"You as my forever?" said the blond as he looked down at the raven breathing through his neck. The other simply glanced at him eyes flashing to deep crimson as a rare real smile appeared on his face.

"Got a problem with that?"

A grin appeared on the young ones face as he mumbled to himself something that sound achingly like, 'fate…huh?' before he chuckled.

"Forever with you Saiai… sounds perfect."

"Of course it is."

* * *

(1) Well…I quite believe in Fate you see and I don't know if I managed to explain it correctly or clearly but this is my view on the matter.

Anyway… I don't know if I implied it enough but there was blood sucking in this chapter… I did say that them being vampires isn't the main point of the story… more of the choices and consequences of being one- which is yet to come as well!)

Sorry for the poor attempt at romance… I have only written less than a handful of this sort of things so I'm a complete amateur so please comment on it. Is it acceptable enough? Horrible? Pathetic?

I don't know why I wrote these scenes this way to begin with actually… I guess it would be because of the lack of action on my other stories… huh…

AgAIN… please review. I really want to know if this is- in anyway at all- interesting...


	4. Chapter3

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

Notes:

I'm really enjoying myself writing this… short thing are easier to handle than long ones and I can update faster. It's just that it would seem as if I'm the only one enjoying this… huh. Anyway, for those who reads and reviews I thank you and here's chapter3.

**.**

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter3**_

_(Uchiha Itachi)_

.

By my natural attitude which the damn dobe often describes as being a complete ass with a pole shoved unto my ass- huh… I just had to sigh at the memory of that- he can be so crude at times. NO. Who am I kidding- the damn dobe had always been crude.

I miss it.

Anyway, by how I have always been, which I can perfectly blame my heritage for- since bastardousness seems to be a very dominant trait in the family- I believe people had been wondering why I view things in such a way. What? A quiet beyond words guy who's got a killer aura that goes beyond imagination believing in fate and all those shit- not to mention being all sulky, broody and heaven forsaken unsociable dark guy who has been waiting countless of centuries for a blond haired, blue-eyed idiot.

"Huh…" I laughed a bit at that and it made me grimace. Since when have I fallen this low? I have rarely laughed cause there had been not much of a reason to. Until he came to me, that is… I never liked faking happiness or even laughing if I don't feel happy at all- I guess I'm becoming ever older and ever bitter.

Not to mention that I'm describing myself the way he used to describe me. I feel as if I'm becoming utterly pathetic and if he doesn't show up anytime soon or if I don't die anytime soon… I'll be falling beyond what I can handle- fuck the Uchiha pride.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wow Sasu! Look here!" screamed an overly excited blond. They were currently in an old library and the dobe is screaming like mad. Guess they were lucky that enthusiasm isn't look down upon in London especially by the eccentrics that seems to be surrounding them at the moment. Another thing to be happy about is his lover's unexplainable charm… "Huh… what is it now Naruto?" he just had to sigh._

"_I found something interesting teme so be a bit happy about it!" scowled the blond._

_He slowly moved up to the overly excited blond and asked as he rested his head on the others shoulder. "So what is it?"_

"_Your clan teme! It's mentioned here! Look!" _

"_Ah it is, isn't it." was his silent reply as a frown marred his features. This is the reason why he, Uchiha Sasuke who can just very well be in the Business industry and be filthy rich right about now is traveling Europe for old records and books about the Vampire Lore…_

_There had been stories within his clan that the Uchiha clan had been a direct descendant of Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia. He is- the so called Son of Dracul, Son of Dragon- the real life Count Dracula.(1)_

_It was said that to whomever his blood runs thickest to is destined to be a Child of the night- a vampire. There were no records within the clan and as of yet- he had not seen a single infant within his clan with overly elongated canines whose sucking on blood and not milk. It simply bothered him that the legend have not died nor wavered… It became a curiosity of his. Actually, one could say he inherited the slight obsession from his brother. _

"_Sasuke…"_

_He felt a slight pang with the mere thought of his brother. Uchiha Itach- his brother whose too smart, too talented and too much of a kind person to belong to such a demanding clan lived the saddest life he had seen._

_Kind…that made him smile a bit. His brother IS kind- being kind doesn't have to mean that he's all that friendly. He can be sociable but never the kind to go around greeting everyone he runs on to. Well… he doesn't talk much and he does have that creepy aura at times but … his brother has the nicest smiles he had seen- including Naruto's of course. Itachi seldom smiles and if he does you can be assured he meant it. It had always seemed refreshing. It's just that, he knew that amidst the light smiles and calm demeanor, his brother was never happy. Like him Itachi had been drawn by the myth but I had the feeling that he feared it more than he longed for it. I guess if he wasn't happy now, why would he want to be unhappy forever, right?_

"_Sasuke…!"_

_I don't know if I'd scoff at him for being conceited or pity him because of the high probability… among all those born from the Uchiha clan since the Uchiha brothers who was believed to have been killed due to vampirism, Itachi has the highest probability to have what they call the thickest blood of an Uchiha. He feared that. Others say that he could calm himself cause what- it wasn't like he was born with fangs… right? _

_That's why… I had always conflicting thoughts whenever I remember my brother…_

"_SASUKE!"_

…

"_Damn Dobe! Don't freakin scream in a library!" I whispered harshly by his ear I was about to glare at him more when I felt soft hands touch my cheeks. He turned around and looked unto my eyes. He wore one of those smiles that always helped me calm down. _

"_Your brother's probably happy right about now, teme so calm yourself."_

"_Ain't that a bit more bothering dobe? To be happy that he had died? I have always hated myself for being relieved that he had died and yet…"_

"_Sad that he left you behind? Honestly. You sure do have a brother complex, ne?" the blond said with a light smirk before it became somber again. Naruto had always been absorbed whenever they discussed his brother… he found it sweet in a way. Naruto can always feel for someone and his brother's case must have struck a nerve. "It is indeed sad, teme that your brother had never found happiness here- although I think he treasured his moments with his dear otouto, ne? Maybe him dying early had somewhat been a relief to him… he's resting right now free from fearing a myth, your demanding clan and being a prodigy."_

"_Now teme… how about translating this fully for me now?"_

"_You're hopeless you know." I said smirking at him watching the pplayful indignation dance on his features._

"_Teme….You know I like studying and analyzing ancient architectures archaic symbols and artworks than translating ancient text, so just go do your work!"_

_I smiled a bit at that and turned the blond from him as he started translating the text while hugging the chuckling blond from behind. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Who would've known that with just because of a simple text my life would go haywire? From asking him to go find more books and leave my embrace to keeping the truth to from him and eventually lying to him… my life have gone from bright to dim and now to nothing but endless darkness.

'Damn my genes.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Info from Elizabeth Kostova's The Historian. Lovely book… so informative so beautiful…

How about a review then??? Am I becoming boring? Is it becoming Interesting or does it strike nothing????


	5. Chapter4

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter4**_

_(Idiocy)_

_._

I've been traveling all around the world for all this eternity looking for his soul that at times I just want to die. Honestly, why can't I again? Ah… who could even forget. I shook my head at that… It would seem that I've improved my sarcasm for the past couple of centuries and it proves to show that sarcasm knows know bounds. I also just found out that I wasn't as impatient as I first thought. Yeah, who would've guessed? Centuries… For Kami's sake it had been centuries. It HAD been centuries. Now that I have thought about it, I forgot how many centuries it had really been…

I guess that's another side effect of living for eternity- it makes you care less and less about almost everything. Especially about time. Huh… who would've known?

It's damn boring.

It's SO damn boring.

There was a time I considered living for eternity as something interesting. What? I'd be seeing history play itself around me… I'll see countries rise and fall, thrive and improve- then fall again. I'll meet interesting people and experience different circumstances…

I WAS so WRONG.

Before when I was alive I used to scoff at the crazy people who run on the streets and scream 'WE ARE DOOMED!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!' I somewhat changed my mind. They are quite correct. Humanity is SO doomed. Humans have gone more and more idiotic as time passed and it's making me more and more annoyed.

Their mistakes are right in front of them laughing at them and yet they disregard it to make even more mistakes. They keep on saying they are the superior beings because they can adapt and whatever blunder they make they can fix-that they have the brain power and capability to right whatever idiocy they do.

IDIOTS

Yes. Yes. They can realize their mistakes but whatever they do… no matter how hard they try they cannot completely right the wrong. WHY? Because the idiots completely forgot to consider if they were even WILLING to right them. Okay, okay, some are willing but not all. And honestly, their mistakes aren't the type that can be made right by just a couple of people or even a couple of nations. Their idiocy transcends what can be called forgivable. Most of their idiocy cannot even be made right even after centuries and in between that time they make even more mistakes.

Of all the mistakes they make I can still call them boring. Why? They have fallen unto an endless loop of mistakes- most are the very same mistakes they have done. It's really SO idiotic!

.

.

.

…but then again…

I'm also completely idiotic.

-took me decades to realize that-

…but yes, I guess Aniki was right whenever he called me his foolish little brother…

I was really foolish.

.

.

.

…but what was worst is that my mistake I a bit harder to right than those of the humans. At least, if they try… really, really, REALLY hard to the point that their lives depend on it… maybe after a couple of centuries they may succeed. Mine isn't like that.

Mine depended on mine and his fate…

…so indefinite…

…

"_Sasuke what are you doing?"_

"_Ah! Aniki you startled me!"_

_A young raven who's in his teens started scowling at his amused looking brother. They are poth of a light complexion and of regal standing. Born from a very old, influential, and rich ancestry somehow assured that. The elder among the two who had been standing by the door entered as a frown replaced his light smile._

"_Aren't you a bit too young to be reading those, otouto? Not that I doubt that you understand them but… they're not exactly pleasant reading materials…"_

_The younger among the two nodded a bit but smiled nonetheless. "I guess they really aren't pleasant but they are intriguing. It's something to read about people's weird claims regarding their family but actually being in a clan with THIS sort of myth is quite something. I want to know if it is the truth or not."_

"_So it's for scholarly purposes then?"asked the elder as a somewhat worried gleam passed his eyes. At this the other scoffed. "Honestly Aniki. It's not as if I can be a vampire at will." _

_After a while he became contemplative… "Then again, I don't mind living forever… It's not like I'll be killing those I drink from, now will I? Besides it's written here that if a vampire chooses a mate he needs not drink from anyone else and if the vampires chosen mate is human he can always turn him/her so as they can be together forever."_

"_You don't understand the gravity of that, otouto."_

"_I did say 'if', aniki… besides what are you truly considering?"_

"_I just don't like the power, and the concept of living for so long. I don't think I can be with anyone to begin with. I don't even want to live longer than necessary… or live long… at all._

"_Come on Aniki, don't speak like that. People may think you're suicidal or something.."_

"_Suicidal? I haven't even considered that. That's just sad, otouto."_

"_Yeah. I know."_

_The elder moved away from the offending material and sat near the window. He closed his eyes for a bit and sighed. "I just can't see any reason for me to live. Truthfully? I can't find anything that will challenge me. I think I'm bored. Or maybe I just can't find anything I particularly I like."_

"_Boredom must really be that dangerous or are you just too much? On another note…" he gave his brother a look of mock hurt, "I take offense in that, Itachi." _

_Itachi simply chuckled. "Not that I don't like you Sasuke but…"_

"_I know, I think I understand Itachi. " He closed the book and sat on the window sill before grinning at his brother. "Who would've known that the Uchiha prodigy is a somewhat hopeless romantic?"_

"_Shut up Otouto."He chuckled a bit at the glare he received making the other sigh. "I did say that I can't imagine myself with anybody."_

"_What are you, asexual?" he said with incredulity. "Oh- the world would be mourning the loss of a great source of genes- or just a nice piece of meat. Pity them a bit, nii-san."_

_His brother simply raised a brow at that before he shrugged, "Who knows…"_

_Itachi turned away from him for a while, taking in the garden in it's glory under the noon sun before sighing. "I don't particularly care about gender. It's not like I'll be falling in love with the persons genitalia now am I? I'll be together with the person. If ever I fall for someone, it'll be for that someone- the person, the soul. The being itself and not whatever they have under their clothes."_

_Itachi smirked when his brother almost fell from the window in surprise before throwing an amused smirk at him. "So crude, aniki. I never considered you to speak like that. And you say you're not a hopeless romantic."_

"_But I completely agree. I don't see the sense in labeling people based on their sexual preferences, really. It's like their some sort of different specie of human… It's just wrong. Well… there was a time when people considered females as some sort of specie that deviated from man. Like men were humans and females are different. I can only imagine Sakura start ranting at the injustice if she heard of that"_

"_Sakura?"_

_Seeing the amused smirk start to bloom from his brothers usually blank features he hurriedly added with a grimace. "No. It isn't anything like that. She's a friend… I can't see her as anything else."_

_His brother raised a brow at that before shaking his head a bit. "So you haven't found anyone for yourself as well?"_

"_Nope."_

_They fell to comfortable silence after that. After a while of watching the sunset from their garden made truly heavenly by their mother Sasuke started snickering making Itachi turn to him in false worry. His brother scowled a bit at that but chuckled nonetheless._

"_Don't you find this weird, Aniki?"_

"_What?"_

"_We're not particularly the type to be talking of our love lives and sexual preferences, you know."_

"_What is like us then, Sasuke?"_

"…_good point…"_

"_Maybe you mean- just sitting and brooding?"_

"_Yeah. I guess."_

"_So foolish, otouto."_

"_HEY!"_

_After throwing a last glare at his brother he lit the lamp on his table as he once again poured himself on his materials. He vaguely noticed his brother shake his head in disapproval with a lowly whispered…_

"…_truly foolish…"_

…

Now I understand what aniki meant… Living is exhausting. Living forever is draining and ever so boring. Living forever bored is just cruel. Immortality and boredom- is a definite bad combination… It's just that… living forever bored and alone…is much worst.

It makes me remember a story I read. Yes. Yes. This time… I read stories, novels, myths and legends. I had enough of history books… In that story…the main characters were immortal… and for my slight amusement, one was immortally bored to death.

The opening sentences said that; 'In the human world, a guy once said that, 'Boredom could kill.' But then again… Death does not exist in heaven.'(1)

For one, I'm not in heaven- and if that was how it really is in heaven I wouldn't want to be there. What? There were even corrupt officials in that heaven- I've had enough of those damn to hell worthless pieces of shit in this world. Then again… I don't know what to expect in heaven… but If ever I end up there I would want the one meant for me to be there as well…

Anyway, in that story the sun came for that bored guy. It was a kid yes, but it wasn't ever said that your soul mate is supposed to be your lover(even though that is what I prefer), right? You could be friends or family for all the fates could care. It doesn't really matter. You could love your parents, your brother or your sister or your friend in a special way and yet not as a lover sort of way, could you not? All you would know is that your souls seems as if they are connected.

You know what? That guy, along with two of their friends died and left the kid alone and after 500 years when they were reborn they met each other again and like he promised before he died, in that lifetime he was the one who came for the kid. For him, the child was the sun and yet for the kid he was the sun. They were each others hope and most important…

One thing I realized in this story… fiction isn't really fiction. The main plot and setting may not be real but the content and the hidden truths shows more of reality than what the majority of the population sees as reality. It just goes to show how blind people have become.

Another is that, I like these sorts of stories more than history books and academically inclined books, thus leading me to appreciate art works and written works more and more. They carry the undying emotions of their creators. Some really good ones can make those that encounters them feel those emotions that lay underneath the underneath. That's how they become immortal. They can touch the soul… they transcend the boundary between the physical and the metaphysical. Humans forgot that their 'soul' is the most important. That their soul is the biggest and most important part of them…

It is also soul that is immortal…

… the body is just the vessel…

Just like aniki said, we fall in love with the soul…

…I was truly foolish…

I wonder… how long it would really take me to find the dobe again or if he would be searching for me. It's just that sometimes I fear that he won't be looking for me in this lifetime… cause he was already found by another and I'm not really fated for him. That I was just another string on his finger… just another string and not 'the string' that binds him to me in the soul mate sort of way. Sometimes I comfort myself in thinking that if ever I am not his other half… maybe his other half in this lifetime ends up as his father or his best friend… not his lover. That would be…

…something I won't even think of…

It would still be a fact that I am ot meant for him. But he did say before right? That he felt it when he first saw me… that his soul was pulled to mine. I thought he was crazy then… now that is all I can cling to and I will not let go.

There are a lot of possibilities in life and yet there is only one that is playing out. I could simply hope that after all these centuries…

Fate may finally decide to be nice.

… may it let me get back what I left…

………………………….

(1)Saiyuki Gaiden/ Saiyuki Trilogy by Kazuya Minekura. My number1 favorite anime-manga-story. This is the reason why I became addicted to anime's and that from then on seldom considered any story as low, baseless, and even worthless where the only moral is the substantial part of love and not anything deeper.

Comments people would be very much appreciated cause even though you guys can be pretty assured that I'll be updating even without them… I would still want to know if what I'm writing is something that is of worth… even of just a small amount. Sound arguments and thought-of criticisms will be appreciated. I am not forcing my opinion on anyone cause that is all these are- my opinion… I simply wish to know how my opinion is viewed by others since most of the people in fanfiction came from different nationalities- different set of morals and different beliefs… Literature exists for those that read it and authors would like to know how their works are accepted…

Please review and see you guys next chapter!


	6. Chapter5

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**Note:**

.

Huh… I guess I was saddened. Nobody really reviewed last chapter. I guess that was why this chapter took longer than the rest. Anyway… I updated because the story called to me and I was really inspired. Things just suddenly flowed.

Oh another thing- the ItaNaru may had been scarce but it will come again… really it will. Then again, I was wondering if you guys noticed when it first made an appearance. Hm… Anyway… things will be starting to roll by next chapter… but before we go there…

I wonder how you guys would take this chapter…

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter5**_

_(Rest)_

_.  
_

No matter what Aniki said before… he really was the one who first read those books. I knew he did. I don't know if he ever found out about me knowing but I guess even that didn't stop him from calling me foolish. I used to sneak out of my room when everybody's asleep. I adored my aniki when I was young and had always respected him beyond belief even when I grew up. Actually my respect and love for him as a brother has never died. I doubt if it will ever. How I saw my brother then will never change nor die through the entirety of my eternal life. He was always so calm and he'd always smile at me even if I do stupid things. I later noticed that he was only like that around me and it made me quite happy. He was reserved and cold when it came to others, especially with Otousan but he was calmer and quite contented if Kaasan was there. I couldn't help but think that me and mom was the only ones he considered as family.

As far as I could see, Aniki was perfect. Painfully perfect. He was strong- deathly strong. He was intelligent to the point that he could be quite cunning. He was in pain… to the point that he favored death. He had always been overwhelming. I guess he was too much to handle that even he himself didn't want to put up with himself. I guess that was what called him to the legend.

It made him obsessed with it at one point. He would go to the library at night and read. I caught him on it once or twice. He would be shrouded by the dark his pale face lighted by the dim yellow of a light from the lamp. I would often stare at his face- so filled with concentration and worry that I stopped sneaking out to look for him after the second time. I guess my young mind could not cope seeing him like that- seeing my perfect role model look so desperately worried with eyes that only reflected pain.

It was horrible.

…

"_What's happening here?! "_

_I entered the Uchiha main house a glare set and my fist clenched in a tight ball. I just came home from middle school and was greeted by a group of gossiping women that seemed to have gathered out by the front garden. _

_._

"_Oh no…"_

"_Yes. Ain't it unfortunate?"_

"…_how could this happen…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"…_is he really…"_

"_Itachi can't have- he's such a strong-"_

_._

"_Why is everyone gathered here? Hey…!" I felt anger built up as I was merely answered by sorrowful glances along with the gossiping looks. At times like this I wonder what happened to the famed Uchiha clan. He got tired of it especially when he heard his brothers name._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!" _

_A door opened and out came a fully dressed Itachi as dignified and as perfect as ever. I let out a sigh. Thank goodness- but…_

"_Why the hell are these people here then?!" The gossiping women's shocked expressions when they saw the Itachi suddenly shifted to me and I glared deadly murder at them. They moved back and continued to file away with small nods for the two of us._

_Once I was sure they were gone I studied my brother's features my initial calm forgotten as I noted his too pale to be acceptable complexion along with his tired eyes._

"_What happened here, aniki? They sounded as if someone- mainly you- got incapacitated, gone insane or died."_

_Aniki simply smirked at me and I let out a sigh. I thought that, as long as he can smirk as irritatingly as that, he must be fine. "Very funny, otouto but they were wrong. I simply fainted. I was tired due to obvious reasons and as so it happened I lacked sleep last night."_

_A raised a brow at that before I narrowed my eyes at him, "You do indeed look a bit pale."_

"_I had always been pale- otouto, have you never looked unto a mirror or even seen our heritage. Most of us are born pale." Ah… If he can be as condescending as that, then he must be alright, right? And so I scowled at him already beginning to feel better._

"_Tsk! Not that Itachi. I mean you're paler than usual which is already something. Come to think about it, you have been starting to look rather sickly these past few weeks." Itachi simply sighed as he shook his head, no. "I was merely tired. Really, you and Kaasan must really like worrying too much."_

_I growled at him for that. How could he compare me to Kaasan. Not that I don't love her but honestly- me, acting like his Mom…urgh._

"_Fine then. If you say so…" He nodded a bit and once again entered the house. I followed suit but then the old women's gossips kept nagging at me._

"_Itachi!"_

_I didn't know what made me but I called up to him. He looked back at me and I just couldn't help but look away. _

"_Just… be more careful, Aniki."_

_He seemed surprised for a moment before he smiled._

"_Yes of course, you as well otouto."_

_He moved towards the front doors when he turned to me again. He stared for a while before he beckoned me towards him. Me, being the enthusiastic brother growled at him a bit as I defiantly went up to him in the slowest way possible. He sighed at me when I was in front of him before chuckling a bit._

"_I'm going out for a while." he said and as I was about to start ranting at him for being such a bother and that he should be resting…_

… _he poked me…_

"_See you later, Sasuke."_

_When I was younger he did that often. He did it whenever he promised me something and could not keep it. As I touched my forehead in a bit of a daze his smile seemed to widen. As he turned around I'm sure I heard him say, _

"_Goodbye, foolish little brother…"_

…

_I guess I was a worthless brother. I never even noticed he was 'that' sick. Maybe we trusted his words too much or we just didn't pay him too much mind. I don't know anymore but… that was the last I spoke to him. The next morning… he was absent on the breakfast table, as well as the training grounds, even the gardens and the library was empty. We thought he simply wanted to be alone. He does that often. But when lunch passed I began to worry, by the time it was nearly sunset we were on a frenzy. _

_I was the one who found him._

_Itachi always liked the outdoors. He loved nature and it had always seemed that nature loves him back. I found him on the hill he liked so much. There was nothing special about it- no flowers blossoming, no small plants around, no cute animals here and there that was often described in fairytales. No. His story will never be considered a fairytale. On that hill covered in grass sat my brother as he leaned under the Sakura. _

_Sounds melodramatic, neh? It's just that- it wasn't spring and he was not showered by petals of pure white or pink petals as soft as silk. No. It was the beginning of winter and the tree was leafless, no flowers, no nothing. But as I said- nature loves him. The sun was setting and the vibrant colors of orange, yellow and red tinted half the sky as the other half was lighted by the full moon. It was quite a sight. _

_Somehow… when I saw him there basking on the conflicting sides of light and dark I somewhat knew. I missed my chance. No, he denied me- us, the chance to at least see him off. He denied us the chance to say goodbye._

_I guess I was surprised. As I neared him, as his face grew more and more distinct to me, I could have sworn I felt something wet on my cheeks. I guess I was crying. I… have never cried. Never for the entirety of the time had I had a fully functional mind. Somehow… a part of me had never… ever considered this to ever happen. Heck-I would be more open to the idea that he ended up as an immortal. But no- he just had to die._

…_die…_

_I was right in front of him then. Directly in front of him when reality truly hit home._

_Itachi is dead._

_My Aniki, so strong, so beautiful… How is it he's now dead?(1)_

_I sat there staring at him as tears unbidden continued to fall- I wondered how he could still look like that. Even though the cold and death was the only things embracing him now, he still looked… stunning. Maybe it was because of the sunset together with the moon. The play of colors that seemed to paint that pale skin of his making it look more alive than the entire life he had truly lived._

_I touched him then._

_I reached out and touched his cheeks. Cold. So cold and so stiff. It made me wonder… for how long. For how long has he known that he's to die? For how long?_

_I remembered then._

_That smile of his._

_He had a particular smile._

_So soft. So gentle. So at peace._

_That ever so peaceful smile of his along with that low soft voice echoing through out my soul repeatedly calling out to me, _

"_Goodbye… foolish little brother…"_

_As my hands traveled to his hair… that soft silk black mother doted on so much. It may be the only remaining part of him that was soft… I felt my hands tighten a bit at that. Before I knew it… I was hugging him as I tried to hold every over flowing feeling back. _

_Uchiha's don't cry…_

_Uchiha's don't show such weaknesses…_

_Uchiha's… aren't supposed to be pathetic…_

_Uchiha's… aren't supposed to tremble like this…_

"…_d-don't w-we- Ani-ki?..."_

_It… was cold. The air was so cold. He… was even colder. My heart felt as if it had gone frozen… and yet… A frozen heart shouldn't cry, now should it? It isn't supposed to feel pain, right? It wasn't supposed to feel guilt… at all. I felt my hands tighten around him as my body was racked by grief… I have never felt so much grief…_

_Even I could not understand it…_

_After a moment I moved back a bit._

_With tears still stinging my eyes I noticed the now even darker sky streaked with an even darker red. Blood red. With the waning light…I finally noticed…_

_Noticed something abut him…_

…_it made me smile a bit…_

_I heard people coming up and I wiped my face along with the last drop of my tears._

_My aniki who died with such a beautiful peaceful smile… may you rest in peace and find real happiness._

"_Goodbye… my foolish Aniki."_

----------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sorry about that- I just couldn't help it. So… who can tell me from which manga that came from? I just don't know how and why I always relate Itachi to the guy the phrase was originally for. Actually, that phrase had been edited. The original is;

"My aniki, so strong, so beautiful… How is it that you're mine."

For obvious reasons- since this isn't ItaSasu and that I don't like that pairing much not to mention it would be highly irrelevant- I changed it.

***** I think… this would be my favorite chapter… over all including my other stories… why??? I cried writing this one. This is the only thing I have ever written that managed to make me cry… damn…*****

**.**

**.**

**Please do try to review** and **see you guys next chapter**, neh? ",)


	7. Chapter6

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**Notes: **

Exams are over and I'm starting/ finishing, in this stories case- finished my regularly updating fics- in short my two Naruto fics. Yeah… I sort of can't handle more than two regularly updating fics. I only write when I feel like it you see since if I force myself it'll be crap and I'd hate it.

And so please inspire me…

For those who have and continue to... I thank you and am grateful! Please continue being indulgent with me and my story and please review. It does wonders…

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter6**_

_(Spring)_

I'm back in Japan.

I just came back from some tropical country. Yes, a friggin tropical country And I came there in the middle of summer. I always go to a tropical country during summer even though I hate it. Why you ask? Because the damn dobe loved the heat. I guess it made him feel alive and… well lively. It's not like he isn't lively to begin with but what the heck- he looked glorious under the summer sun with that blonde hair and blue eyes.

Truly?

I think if he was a season… he would be summer. I'd probably be winter. Ahh…

Anyway… I have just completed my world travel and as usual- no sign of the damn dobe. Throughout the centuries, I have met countless of souls for countless number of times but then again- there are those I haven't met again. Jiraiya- Naruto's weird grandfather who seemed to distrust me for some unknown reason, Kakashi- Naruto and I's crazy college adviser, Suigetsu- a weird, dare I say friend of mine, and well… Aniki- to name a few. I had been hoping to meet Aniki for quite some time as well but they did say that you can see the things you don't need often but when you're looking for things you actually want to see-you don't see them…

… to my utmost irritation… I have met my freakish pedophile of a chemistry teacher twice already…

Life is cruel.

…

_Whenever I complete a round trip I always start again in Japan- my home country. Every single time I return it would be spring. Why? I hate winter even more than summer and the rain is simply depressing. You may be thinking that you can understand but- no, no one can. My Aniki died at the beginning of winter. However, other than that my dobe died at the height of winter._

_It's just that…_

…_I left him in the middle of summer… _

…

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hm? What wrong?" he could just make out the frown Naruto must have on his face by now and for all it's worth he knows why it's there. _

"_You're asking me what's wrong?" It was a perfectly calm question and he can't help but cringe at the pain held within that voice. Really… at times like this he envies his brother. 'Why did he have to be so good at everything?' _

_He finally lifted his gaze from the script he was translating to the worried blue eyes of his lover. He was currently working at the small room they turned unto a library in their apartment. It was a simple place- two rooms, a kitchen, a receiving area, balcony and a bathroom. Since they share the same bed- the extra room became a library. _

"_Sasuke… I know there's something wrong. Why aren't you telling me?"_

_The raven simply shook his head no and stood up. _

_From where he was, he could see amidst the dim yellow light projected by the withering lamp the utter beauty Naruto posses; those blue eyes that flicker along with the flame, his tanned skin eliminated by the yellowish flame and that bright blonde hair framing that beautiful face. _

_He's so beautiful, so untamable and yet so pure. at first he had wondered what attracted him to the dark study of vampire lore and all he did was smile._

_***_

"_I don't know. Ever since I was young I sort of got this fascination on History but I have never even considered ever studying vampirism."_

_The blonde grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "I simply suddenly found myself reading more and more vampire related literature, novels and scripts until It was the only thing I choose to read. Weird, huh?"_

"_Dobe."_

"_Shut it, teme."_

_***_

"_Naruto…"_

_Sasuke's voice lowered an octave making the blond stiffen a bit before relaxing again. _

"_What is it, Sasu?" _

_Moving away from the table the raven neared his lover, his eyes becoming ever softer and yet something foreign glimmered within them that even NAruto cannot read._

"_Naruto tell me-" _

"_-Dobe." Intersected his blonde and he couldn't help but be confused. "You've been calling me by my name the entirety of the day and in some weird way… it unnerves me. You're making me nervous with the way your acting, Teme."_

_Sasuke somehow managed to smile at that comment before he smirked. He reached out to NAruto with that same smirk that the other rolled his eyes. Grabbing the blond tresses he yanked his lover for a kiss. _

_Nsruto's taste from then to now will never change. He can never put a word to describe it except for the fact that his lover is… delectable. He nibbled on those plump lips as he pushed their bodies closer. More intimate, more body heat… more. With one hand at the others back his and the other still gripping the blonds hair he managed to maneuver them against the door. A gasp reverberated throughout the quiet room as he pushed the blonde further up the door at the same time making a particular hard nip at the others bottom lip. Taking the chance their kiss turned from intimate to passionate. As tongues danced and their breath mingled his hands slowly removed the troublesome clothing preventing him from completely feeling his lovers skin, his warmth, his being. _

_As he moved back only to latch on the neck he spoke, his voice even lower, "So dobe, is this a sign that you have already accepted that you are indeed a dobe?"_

"_Sh-shut up a-ahh ah, Teme."_

_He smirked at that. He looked up greeting the panting blonds forced glare with a smirk. "Decide, dobe." He moved on to the jaw line. "Are you gonna make me shut up while trying and failing to glare." Reaching the ear lobe he gave it a long lick amking the other shudder... "Or are you gonna continue with those… "…before biting down, "…wanton sounds...I love so much."_

_With that said the blond growled and before he knew it they were on the floor with a hot blond latched to his mouth. "What? Don't tell me that, that's the only thing you love about me… Sasuke."_

_His hold on Naruto must have tightened cause the next thing he knew Naruto was looking down at him with a worried expression. He pulled him down and nuzzled on his neck breathing deeply before speaking. "Of course not. Of course not, love."_

_Sitting back up he held his lover close. "I love you." Kissing his fore head he whispered, "…your heart…" moving down to the corner of the others lips he sighed, "…your smile…" Staring up at clouded blue he smiled. "Your soul."_

"_I love _'you'_."_

…

In the end, I guess I loved him too much. He was never fascinated in a vampire's eternal life, nor their strength. He didn't want to live forever and watch the world pass him by. He had always said that he wanted to reach his goals and then after that he'll settle in be happy and then die.

No matter how much I needed him.

No matter how much I wanted him.

I can't take him with me.

I can't drag him in the dark with me.

I simply can't

He is much too bright and alive to be dragged down with me and I will not. I considered just staying by his side but that would be impossible. I can't and I won't.

I love him too much to be selfish.

.

.

.

Ah… another reason why I return during spring.

Spring may be the only season where life had been kind to me.

Itachi and Naruto were both born on spring.

The beginning and end of spring.

…

DONE!

Woah… things are starting and since it is- then the end is also nearing. Ahh… I'm so happy. Exams are over and somehow I passed almost all of them. Haha. 'Almost' being the key word. But what can I say? Life can never be completely peachy.

Make my life a little more bearable by REVIEWING, neh?

So please… REVIEW dear readers.


	8. Chapter7

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**Notes: **

_._

_Gah! Sorry for the late update! I'm at hell's gate today and will be entering it fully next week. I don't know if that is good news or what cause it seem as if this story strives whenever I have exams or if I'm completely inspired. _

_Before I forget-_

_Kya!!! Thanks so much to Evil Popcorn for reviewing! I am so grateful… I know I have already said my thanks but my reviewers deserve as much thanks as I can give. To those who have reviewed the past chapters… yes I still extend my thanks, so THANK YOU!_

_Now moving on to the story…_

_This fic was actually originally designed to start with a SasuNAru oneshot and then have a sequel which is ItaNAru. But that required lots and lots of planning and since I am already quite busy I settled for this- although I assure you guys that I never settle for something I don't consider acceptable. This chapter contains some of my original plan for the oneshot… I'll be continuing next chapter._

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter7**_

_(Uzumaki Naruto)_

The wind had been blowing for quite some time now and in all honesty…?

It's annoying.

Why you wonder?

It's a bit too strong for my liking and my hair is getting in my way. My hair has grown out but no- for kami's sake I cut it. I am not stupid enough to not cut it through all these centuries. Damn- I'll be draggin my own head if so I did. I cut it but it was now longer than how I used to keep it. It now reaches just below my shoulder and are cut unevenly.

Why?

The dobe once said he liked my hair but it was a bit too short for him to run his hands on… yeah, yeah, he said it during 'that'. Damn dobe giving me crude memories to remember at inappropriate places… like the barber shop.

Everytime I remember that… I guess I sort of remember Aniki. What? He has long hair almost the same as mine. Completely black, fine and straight… ahh the wonders of the Uchiha genes when it comes to good looks- too bad we're cursed- but yeah Aniki's somewhat better. It doesn't stuck up at the back when it's short.

The dobe used to love laughing at that. He called it duck-butt.

Damn dobe.

…

I've been home for quite sometime now… I have already revisited the Uchiha compound and acknowledged that it has managed to retain most of its glory amidst the centuries. Actually… I come back here occasionally to check the member log… and maybe see the next generation of Uchiha's… who knows? Maybe Aniki could be unlucky enough to be reborn to the same clan like some of the others I met like the lazy assed bastard Naruto befriended- Nara I think.

I guess I must really be desperate, huh?

Itachi's grave, much to my pleasure is still present. The world changes a lot in the span of centuries but I made sure that no matter how many building creep out, no matter how many hill get flattened by their stupid idea's of improvement, nobody is never gonna flatten my Aniki's grave.

I buy that land every other couple of years… renew the contract every so often… Nobody dared to argue even the government. Being powerful does have it's merits you know… you have the power of the myths, the supernatural and the unknown to back you up.

What? To have a piece of land continually getting bought by someone for centuries who happens to have the same physical attributes as the one on the grave has must really freaked them out. My clan had even left a note there asking if they could build a temple or shrine there to keep the place safe.

I agreed.

Aniki… honestly. I guess the old Uchiha archive must contain texts about me and my brother… What? The tragic death of the greatest Uchiha prodigy along with the disappearance of his younger brother must have racked up the clans minds.

It also started the talk of the both of us being cursed to death by the envious…

They were so wrong…

I was the only one that was cursed.

…

I've done and visited Itachi…

I've done talking to him…

I've done complaining to him…

Now I'm at my old lover's grave

The same one I was complaining about

The other one I cannot get another glimpse off

I am so unlucky.

Must be bad karma…

…an extremely long lasting bad karma…

…

_Blonde peeked out of soft covers as a tanned hand groped the other side of the bed. Failing to find what it was searching for he whined. Maybe it was because he was so used to the fact that his lover never leaves his side unless he was already awake._

_Blue eyes peeked and he frowned at the sight… Sasuke was no longer in bed._

_He forced himself in a sitting position and looked around… nothing was different. Their room was still the same almost to the point of barren since all their little trinkets were placed on the living room. Sasuke was a neat freak when it came to the bedroom._

_He strained his ears to hear if there was any indication that Sasuke was in the bathroom but there was none. He stood up and checked for himself and was greeted by nothing. If he was upset when he woke, now he was nervous. He quickly closed the door completely not noticing everything that had gone amiss._

_He raced through the hall, to the kitchen, peeked at the living room and dashed to the library- No Sasuke. He was already in a daze and near in panic when he slumped on the living room sofa…_

_That was where hell broke._

_His gaze travelled through the entirety of the walls, the shelves, the tables and he nearly screamed._

_Gone._

_Gone were all the pictures on the walls._

_He hurried to the shelves and he let out a whimper…_

_All the souvenirs they bought throughout their travels._

_He opened endless cabinets and a dry sob escaped…_

_No albums…_

_NO nothing…_

_He ran back to the library and an agonized scream tore through him…_

_The swords were gone._

_Even the case was not there anymore…_

_It was Sasuke's…_

_Something he'll never leave without…_

_Something he said he treasures next to him…_

_He collapsed on the floor in complete disbelief…_

"_Had I been dreaming for six years…?"_

_He needn't go back to their room… he knows Sasuke's clothes wouldn't be there…_

_A dry chuckle escaped him as a vague thought passed him…_

'_The bed didn't smell of him either…'_

_The laughter echoed through the library as the blonde clutched himself pain etched throughout his face with the absence of tears. After a while he staggered to a standing position and went back to his room… he was merely having a nightmare like all those he had before…_

…_only a nightmare…_

_He'll lie down and sleep. He'll be awakened by a completely dishelved Sasuke later only to be shoved down on the bed again. He completely ignored the barren looking house, the cold feel he had and the ache that's ripping him apart. _

_He needs to sleep…_

…_that is all…_

_He almost smiled as he entered the bedroom… the bedroom was Sasuke's room._

_He was the one who designed it, the one who furnished it, and the one who bought everything present in it._

_It was Sasuke's…_

_He sat on the bed as his gaze trailed on the entirety of the room until something caught his attention._

_A folded paper._

_A whimper escaped him._

"_No…"_

_With shaking hands he reached to it…_

_He opened it as fear coursed through him…_

…

_Endless time passed as he simply stared at the piece of paper…_

_He could not comprehend…_

_His mind refuses to accept…_

_His heart refuses to beat…_

_There was only one sentence and it made his world stop…_

_There were only two worlds and he could have died…_

_There were only four freaking syllables and he knew it would rain…_

_._

_._

_._

_Farewell, dobe._

_._

_***_

.

"_See you."_

_He frowned at hard tone and turned to his lover, "What was that, teme?"_

"_Never say goodbye to me, dobe…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_It reminds me of Itachi. And so as you could remember- he died."_

_He smiled at that. "Aww… Never thought you could be this cute, Sasu…"_

_That earned him a hit upside the head but he simply laughed it off._

"_How about, farewell? Sayonara? __Paalam__? __Au ré voir__? Or-"_

_He was silenced by a kiss and he smiled._

"_All right then, Sasu. See you later."_

_._

_***_

.

"_No goodbye's huh, teme?"_

_Tears leaked out as a bitter laugh escaped him…_

"_Farewell… huh?" _

_He fell weightlessly unto the bed as his face contorted with pain._

"_At least you're alive…"_

_Covering his face with his arms…_

… _he cried…_

"_Fucking __teme__…making it rain on summer."_

_

* * *

_

_The world cannot see me If I cannot see the world_

_And so I am free_

_To do as I please and cry as I wish_

_Cover your eyes and escape the world for at times darkness is bliss_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Chapter8

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter8**_

_(moving on)_

_._

I watched.

I saw him when he woke.

I saw the way he looked.

I saw the disappointment and dread,

I saw the tears…

I saw it all.

And that was all I did…

I simply watched.

And witnessed it all

…

I can no longer be with him…

No. Not anymore.

I felt it… as the days go by, as the weeks pass, as the days turn unto night his presence becomes more and more distinct. I can literally feel him breathe. I can almost 'see' his veins- heck I swear I can hear his heart beat from the other side of the room!

It was only him…

…at the moment…

I desire him…

I desire him too much… desired all of him…

I desired things he did not sign up for when I asked him to be mine.

I desired his life. That flowing crimson life that warms that tan body of his…

I desired his blood.

…

It was a slow process I guess…

The desire came first…

The instincts came next…

…they came first before the change…

It's hard to explain- I guess it was an unexplainable rapid mutation of genes… or maybe it was something dormant that just woke up. It did say there in that book that there were records where Vlad Tepes's direct line at one point were massacred due to rumors of vampirism… It was either they suddenly loose control and kill their family draining them of all their blood or they die due to unknown circumstances- others believe it was because their bodies could not handle the change and they die even before they change. Death became a very inviting thought to most… but it only came to those whose accursed blood were to thick… The dormant genes or whatever it is they are were too much that the body failed to adapt and was consumed. The person dies.

For the first time in such a long time…

"I envy you… Aniki."

…I don't know what hurt most…

He wondered if it was the fact that he left with no intention of going back, the fact that he can only watch, or watch as the one he loves move on and live on without him in the picture.

He watched as bright blue eyes laughed and shine under the sun… he watched as people surrounded him and smiled along with him. He watched as those eyes often dim ones in a while. He watched as the dobe finished their research and moved out of their house.

He chuckled a bit as a thought passed his mind…

"I definitely gave a whole new meaning to stalking."

…

Such depressing thoughts led me back to Aniki's grave. I think I have done this too many times already. I can't believe that for centuries I didn't grow out of it.

I can only complain to him.

It can almost be considered as ranting- as childish and dobeish as it may be I always come to him whenever I was around. Aniki had always felt like home to me… like the dobe is. I guess that is why I am so lost. They were my home.

In this life they were all that mattered.

All that had been important.

All I wanted to be perfectly contented.

I just wanted to be near them.

That was all.

Its just that…

…due to my foolishness…

I lost both of them.

…

_Decades came in bounds as time passed him by. He had travelled the country taking his bitter time. He slowly became accustomed to the sensations, the new life style, his new life, his new hell… his ever so dark hell. He decided to leave a few years since he left his lover. He had wanted to make sure he'll be alright and once it was settled that his light can handle life and move on… without him at all… he left._

_His decision was partly due to the pain. He couldn't handle the pain of it- to see his light shine just as bright without him by his side. He couldn't take the pain and the shame anymore._

_What he came back to 30 years or so after was not what he expected though. _

_Naruto had a family. _

_A family of four. A wife with such refined beauty that he could not help but smile a bit. His dobe does have taste. She had clear silvery eyes that shone of gentleness and love, long dark raven hair to frame her delicate oval shaped face. he would have thought everything was false if not for the two bratsgoing around him grinning bashfully like he does and screaming/chanting 'Ramen!'._

_He carefully studied their features and they were undeniably his-not like the chanting of 'ramen' wasn't enough of a clue. They had raven hair like their mother- it would seem as if black truly is more dominant than blonde hair… it was such a shame. However… their eyes. Their eyes were his. They were Naruto's. Brilliant blue that shines and glimmers even in the dark. Blue beacons of hope. Beacons I turned away from. He grew even taller it would seem and he was leaner. He had also let his hair grow… it spiked down his face and down his nape perfectly accentuating his face…_

_My…no- Naruto grew to be more gorgeous._

_But this perfectly gorgeous person is no longer mine._

_No. He isn't mine- wasn't mine- had never been mine. _

_My dobe had been shorter, more child-like, he was a pouty, whiny and loud young adult who I left and made cry. This one is a man… a family man who- as I noticed also pouts and whines but jokingly this time… it would seem that such an attitude entertains the little brats. His eyes held maturity, happiness, contentment and… a little bit of sadness. Sadness that was easily dispelled by just a small smile from his wife and the screaming/squealing of his children._

_Naruto managed to move on and be happy… with a family._

_He had not expected that._

_He had never considered that Naruto would be able to move on that much… it was a very selfish assumption but- but… _

…_but…_

_He somewhat felt betrayed._

_._

_._

_._

_Truly foolish._

…

I guess I was brooding again. I looked around and saw that the sky had already darkened and stars had already started to appear. I lost myself again. I looked down and gazed at my brothers name on that old stone and sighed…

"I miss the both of you…"

"And they both miss you too."

I started at that.

I narrowed my eyes as I took note that I failed to sense this person. He had a strange aura… powerful and raw. Scowling, I noticed that were the same… but this one is younger than me…

…someone who's younger and yet powerful enough to hide from me…

Slowly I turned and what I saw took me by surprise.

Crimson filled my vision and I knew my eyes widened

.

…

.

Hope you guys liked the chapter! And yeah… it just had to be a cliffy. Although I think the next update may come faster this time since it is a cliffy. I sorta can't handle cliffhangers too since I get excited as to what happens next. Yes, I am the author and yet I am not fully aware of what happens next. I believe it adds excitement to things. To tell you the truth Naruto getting a wife and two kids were quite a surprise to me. It just came while I was writing and I have never even considered it or have I planned anything for it. So yeah… (I am a NaruHina supporter as you guys can see. I simply cannot delude my self that Kishi will end the manga with a SasuNAru and Itachi had been confirmed dead and that he will stay dead so he is truly a no go… I can't handle NaruSaku*sorry* so yeah… I go for shy Hinata.)

As you guys may have had already noticed and I think I have offhandedly implied that I treasure this story since I tend to be completely random with the things I put in… I can be free in writing it while still trying to figure out how to get to the ending. Don't worry… even though things come up randomly like their birthdays and death days I am still following an unchanging plot so please be patient with me and understand that certain facts had been changed due to circumstances.

*Woah I talked to much…*

Anyway… PLeAse oh please leave a review before you guys leave I would kinda want to hear from my readers at least- _at LEAST_ once before this story ends…

THANKS!

*I have already said my thanks… so you guys HAVE to do it!*

Err… please?XDXDXD


	10. Chapter09

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter9**_

_(Pure blood)_

_._

_Previously:_

I guess I was brooding again. I looked around and saw that the sky had already darkened and stars had already started to appear. I lost myself again. I looked down and gazed at my brothers name on that old stone and sighed…

"I miss the both of you…"

"And they both miss you too."

I started at that.

I narrowed my eyes as I took note that I failed to sense this person. He had a strange aura… powerful and raw. Scowling, I noticed that were the same… but this one is younger than me…

…someone who's younger and yet powerful enough to hide from me…

Slowly I turned and what I saw took me by surprise.

Crimson filled my vision and I knew my eyes widened

.

…

.

'…a pure blood…'

.

That was all that lingered within his mind. He was currently faced by a boy who's seemingly in his early 20's. He had dark crimson red hair an ever ivory pale skin accentuated by his glimmering silvery red eyes. It was a weird yet stunning*obviously* visage.

He gave the person a brief nod and the other simply smiled at his attitude since normally people got on their knees at the sight of a pure blood. However… he is an Uchiha. They may not be purely vampiric but their blood and heritage is also ancient…

They are the mysteries of the vampiric world.

A clan of vampires of high caliber and breeding that came from humans.

His musings were interrupted when the kid continued his trek to near him. His scowl remained in place but the person simply ignored him. When he was near enough he noticed the slight smile the other had on his face as he gazed at his brother's name.

"Is this person your family? A brother perhaps?"

He took note of the silent caress on the others voice and his apprehensive senses calmed a bit.

"Yeah."

The other turned to him with a full smile and he bulked in a bit. "Oh you so have a brother complex."

That annoyed him to no end and the scowl returned full force. That made the other even more amused that he laughed. "'both of you…' What did you mean by that grouchy? I only see one grave."

Pure blooded or not this person is annoying him. "That is none of your business."

"Oh…sorry for that then." Was the offhanded reply that made him ease up a bit. Who knows why… "…but you know grouchy, whoever they are I don't think they'd be perfectly happy that you're still hanging on to them even after all the centuries."

He felt his eyes flash crimson at that. This person… this… "Don't you dare… dare talk to me like that." He snarled at the unfazed man. "You do not understand a THING about me so don't you dare."

Silvery red eyes shone with sadness at his reaction and he just had to struggle to keep his calm.

"I'm sorry." was the whispered words that left the young mans lips and he nodded his acceptance.

"I guess I really can't say much… I think I'm too young and happy at the moment to understand."

"Yes you are." Was his 'slightly snappy reply that the glee returned to the others eyes.

"But I still believe what I told you before."

"I guess your words are indeed accurate."

"However I think I'll be like you If I loose those I cherish as well."

"Hn."

The other laughed at his reply and he sent him a glare. That made the younger vampire laugh out more that in the end he just had to sigh in defeat.

"What brought someone like you here? A pure blood can't have just decided to go to random graves…"

The child of crimson and reds turned to him with an alluring smile and whispered in the wind

.

.

.

"Fate."

.

He stilled at that but even before he could ask more the other slowly vanished as he was engulfed in flames.

"Fate is seldom kind…but at times she can be giving."

.

…

.

Strong arms came up from behind him and he just had to smile.

"As playful as ever young one…" was the low voice the caressed his senses that he just had to close his eyes. "You just can't help but tease my beloved otouto now could you?"

He laughed at that.

"What are you talking about dear sadistic one. You are the one that had led his 'beloved otouto' to believe that his dear aniki is dead."

The arms around him tightened a bit and just had to sigh. He backed up fully on that cold body as he lifted his hands to the others nape. He pulled him down for a light kiss before nuzzling the others neck. "It's not yet too late."

"I never wanted him to see me like this. I saw it in him before… he looked at me with great sadness. He was the only one in that clan… the only one other than Okaasan who saw my fears and my pain. I didn't want him to see that my fears were realized. It would be too much.I visited him once… maybe 10 years after my change…After that I didn't even expect to see him as 'him' again. I was expecting someone who was my brother and yet not him."

"Waiting for a reincarnation then, saiai?"

"Yes."

"When you visited him…how was he?"

"He was happy. He was muttering about stupid dobe's and their unhealthy addiction to ramen."The elder one chuckled a bit that just had to smile. "He was ranting lowly to himself with a smile tugging on his lips. His eyes didn't hold much of the haunted look he used to have and I just knew he was finally happy. He found someone for himself. I didn't stick around for long to see who it was but… I know Otouto won't choose just about anyone."

"He lost that someone, Itachi."

He felt his lover stiffen at that. "And so it would seem… My foolish little brother hasn't changed a bit."

"Still foolish and naïve, saiai?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

He was roughly turned around so as he was faced by the blazing crimson that was now his lover's eyes.

"Once you found the one you know is irreplaceable…never let him go…"

He smiled as he was pulled forth for a kiss.

Off all the things he loved about this person…

It was the way he kissed. Shallow? NO.

He fisted his hands upon long raven hair as he moaned for him.

This persons kisses were his. Only his and never anybody else's. His kisses were possessive and yet passionate… no matter how simple he would always feel it.

A promise.

A promise that no matter what happens… he'll never let him go… he will always have someone to go back to and someone will always be waiting.

Forever

He pulled away as he rested their foreheads together.

Maybe that was why Itachi called his otouto foolish…

"You may never meet again for the longest of times…or you could have been mistaken…"

He wished for the younger Uchiha's sake that…

"…and he wasn't yours to begin with."

…he didn't make such a grievous mistake.

.

…

And so ends this chapter. I have just noticed that… wow… I'm already at the 9th chapter and things are still at the start. But as they say… once something starts, the nearer it comes to it's end. So yeah…

I have just noticed-nah- I knew it even before but I now have just given it a thought that… I have the habit of not mentioning the names… but it is quite obvious right? If there are any confusing things you guys wish to inquire, just ask. I am quite accommodating when it comes to questions, inquiries and 'sound' criticism. I love em!

How about reviews then? Come on… pity the story and the author and review. Please? It really isn't difficult and I do understand that not everyone's primary language is English(it isn't mine either). I simply wish to know the opinion of my readers… at least know who read my story or if there is still sense in me trying so hard to update amidst the horror which is my life when nobody actually cares if I update or not.

---that turned out... well anyway...

Ja ne!~


	11. Chapter10

It's Naru-chan's bday!XD

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

You are in … get it?

.

NOTE:

I'm SOOO SOOORRRYYY for such a late update… actually I made this a couple of days… almost a week ago?Maybe more? I no longer know!!!-- Sorry for not being able to upload it…. Exams are killing me and draining my every will to write- but I am not going into hiatus. NO!!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!

My other story- Behind the Masks is currently… err… I don't know. I have not touched or started writing again on that since my last update… I can't… I'm so… not inspired. Anyway I may be able to update that story along with this before October ends. Maybe a couple days after Oct. 21… so detailed, neh? That is when my final exams ends you see… Now normally I'd be writing more and updating almost weekly whenever exams come especially final exams but I've found a new outlet for stress- drawing. I can draw again!!! OMG I thought I lost it since I started on my second year in university… and yes… I draw almost no one but Itachi… check em out in my deviant account, neh??? Don't worry, my works aren't all crap. Some are… I have to admit-crappy but… I am proud of some of em! Check chezZari on deviantart…XD

Oh!Oh! Another important date… October 30… someone guess why that day is important. The next update will be dedicated to the one that guesses correctly!

Most important!

THANKS FOR THOSE THAT REVIEWED*cries* I adore you three… really I do! I'll be dedicating this chapter to you if not only for Naruto's bday!XD *blame him* I still adore you… *does that count????*

Yes I know I'm going bipolar. One time I'm mad and upset the next I'm going all emo like a certain duck-butted bastard and the next I'm all hyper like a certain blonde… huh… but in a more serious note… I truly do expect my readers to review… even if it isn't for every chapter. I continue writing my stories and uploading them since I already started and I want to and am somewhat obliged to since I do have readers that wait for an update… and so I simply cannot help but feel deprived and somewhat cheated if my said readers don't even let me know if they are there or if I'm simply hallucinating and pumping my ego with thoughts that people actually read, appreciate, and await my updates. We all know that we don't earn any cash for writing here and that we cannot receive anything other than our readers feedback… so please try…

I simply hope no one would be upset or be mad at me for my little rant... do not worry this would be the last time I mention such things...

NOW for the mean time forget my rantings and enjoy reading XD

O.o

Oh my… there I go again!

.

.

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter10**_

_(Reunion)_

_[part1]_

_._

_

* * *

_

_This time, I wonder how it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_

* * *

_

_._

_It was a normal afternoon; the weather was expectedly chilly considering that spring is still just about on its way. He is currently in France. After Itachi's death he requested to be sent abroad for his studies and technically speaking the feat wasn't at all new to him considering that his Aniki had been abroad a couple of times already. His Aniki also had been to France when he was alive… it was for business purposes if he remembered it correctly. His mother of course wasn't exactly happy about his choice and he did feel guilty about leaving her like that but… he needed to get away. _

_Leaving the country and going abroad in all actuality isn't an easy feat… after all his country isn't really that much fond of western countries… reasons being quite obvious. However the world is starting to change and to survive adapting to these changes was necessary. For example, swords are now banned to be worn on public and samurai's are slowly decreasing… soon the country he knew would be gone. It was as sad as all the deaths he had heard of. People dying had now seemed to be so normal that it was scary… _

_War will soon be at hand and truthfully, he can almost see it looming over them. He somewhat felt a wave of unwelcomed relief that Itachi was not there to witness it. If it so happened he just knew his Aniki would be forced to participate. Such a thing may be the only reason his Kaasan allowed him to leave. She didn't want another of her children to pass away._

_Western people are… well I guess I could say looks… different? Then again… such a thing is to be expected. But what intrigues him more about them were their eyes. He would always catch himself peering at people's eyes. Some were the common black and yet- there were those that were green, there were even silver, very light brown and then there were those that were blue._

_And blue he sees._

_He could say to his defense that he often doesn't care enough to look at peoples faces but he had always been intrigued with their eyes thus explaining why he didn't notice the guy at all- even though he had been staring at him for quite some time already. Maybe it was because the guy was also staring at him that he finally focused._

_He was blond like some he'd seen and had impossibly blue eyes, a bit shorter than the rest… actually it would appear that the guy was even shorter than him- must be young. Another thing he noticed about the westerners is that he could not easily determine their ages. Some looked a bit older than they actually are- but the observation is quite biased since his concept of old and young looking is based on what is normal in his own home country. Maybe when these people first set foot on Japan they were on the same lane of thinking…_

_His musing was cut short when the world suddenly brightened. He backed up a bit as a grinning blob of golden blonde, bright blue and an all out sparkling smile seemed to have come at him. The blue eyed guy was suddenly at his face smiling as if he'd seen… something amazing or well… something. He scowled in annoyance but the other seemed to have not noticed._

"_Back off." was all he said completely disregarding the fact that he was in fact a foreigner and should at least be a bit nicer._

_The guy seemed to finally gotten the not so subtle hint and backed off his smile lessening a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck in what seemed to be an embarrassed habit of his. "Sorry for that… it was just that I thought or well felt as if I know you."_

"_Ahh… sorry but I doubt that."_

_The guy looked a bit disappointed and he could somewhat detect a subtle flinch at his tone but… he wasn't in the mood to be nice. "Er… I'm really sorry if I startled you. I sorta acted rashly and disturbed you… um how about starting fresh then?"_

_Black bore and blue and Sasuke just had to sigh in defeat. "Hn."_

_The grin came back full force and he decided that the guy was… annoying._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."_

_He raised a brow at that… "Are you by chance half Japanese?"_

"_Yes." was the brightening reply and he nodded his head. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

.

_

* * *

_

So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end

Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

_

* * *

_

_._

Ebony brows rose as his head turned to the glass panel and all he could think of was…

"What the heck?!"

A constant twitch bothered him as the song played and yet he could not stop but listen. But yeah… hearing the lyrics was annoying the hell out of him. It's one thing that the words had been nagging at him for countless of decades already… hearing it from somebody is another and the beat isn't helping him either. He is already fighting off the urge to destroy something. His encounter with the pureblood wasn't helping either

.

"_Fate is seldom kind…but at times she can be giving."_

.

He clenched his fist in frustration. 'What the hell does that mean!'

A low chuckle just to his right made him turn. A guy dressed in an all black Yukata was there looking quite amusedly at the song. As his gaze turned back he caught a glimpse of the man's reflection.

The world suddenly got a lot brighter…

.

* * *

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_

* * *

_

.

Long dark hair danced with the wind as more and more of the silken strands escaped the confines of the rather loose tie holding them. People could not help but look back or stop and look as a striking figure of pure contrast walk the streets. A pale young man glided through the crowd wearing a traditional Yukata and the people around could not help but feel out of place which was against all logic. It's just that the man's presence and stance almost screams as if he owned the place or that the entire street was made for him and they were the ones who were dressed weirdly.

Totally illogical

For his part said raven was nowhere near aware of anything they were thinking. He simply wore those clothes because his little lover loved it whenever he wore his traditional garb and that he always finds it amusing that the young one could not help but jump him whenever his control breaks… which in itself is already a very fragile thread. He smirked a bit at that… yeah he can now be truly grateful for inheriting such nice genes and for the fact that time has no choice but be bitter that age cannot touch him.

Ah humility… he just had to wonder when he lost it. He thought back for a couple of centuries and he still could not remember…

Ah…

.

* * *

.

_Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

.

_

* * *

_

.

His smirk turned unto surprise as something familiar hit him. He carefully turned around the corner and when his suspicions were realized he let out a sigh…

He saw a somewhat 'older' by just a couple of years visage of someone who almost looks like him. His younger brother who doesn't look younger than himself anymore was looking quite annoyed at a television screen displayed on a music shop.

Ah… the time must have really come.

He just had to wonder what irritated his brother enough that he was glaring at an inanimate object as if its mocking him or something. He came close carefully making sure that he is still masking himself… that was then had the music he had been ignoring finally caught his attention.

.

_

* * *

_

.

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight

And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu

Me standing here with you

So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end

Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

.

_

* * *

_

.

He raised a brow at that…

Oh… so that's why…

Well one should admit that the song was…interesting most specifically the thought of the song and the lyrics itself. He could almost see it play just within his mind and he just couldn't keep the smirk off his face- oh he was SOOO gonna remember this song the lyrics could almost be called accurate- well maybe not. After all, the way he and his blazing lover met wasn't at all that innocent.

Attraction, lust and hunger were after all involved.

Definitely not an innocent meeting

He chuckled a bit at that…

…he wouldn't have preferred it any other way…

.

…

.

_A maddening liquid fire left trails of unimaginable agony as harsh and insane voices echoed within his mind. He knew what it is… he knows what has to be done and yet he cannot bring himself to do it. Morality no longer has anything to do about it. Humanity had long before lost it's worth. The world in itself no longer held any wonder._

_He knows what he wishes for and yet he also knows what his body is craving for._

_He thirsts._

_Oh yes, he thirsts and yet he cannot drink._

_He simply cannot…_

…_and he understands why…_

_Mere human blood can no longer satisfy._

_And as of the moment he is still oblivious as to why._

_He had been like that for quite some time now already... hours, days, weeks… maybe even months. He cannot sleep and cannot relax, he had been more on edge and it was becoming unnerving. Amidst all of it though what he hated most was that his inability to drop his defenses. He had been raised to be like that and it had been a necessity even now in this life… he had been like that for far too long… too many centuries of engraved control and carefully manipulated movements—even in his state of madness—he cannot remove it and so to the outside world…_

…_everything was calm…_

.

…

.

the history stuff... ugh if there is something terribly wrong with it please tell me- if it's a minor thing... nah... turn a blind eye to it!XD

_Song: Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback_

_NOW remember my rantings!!!! REVIEW! Please???_

_X.X….X.X…O.o…XD_


	12. Chapter11

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

I renounce being the story writer of NARUTO. Woah. That almost sounds as if I am giving up ownership- which technically I am not since it didn't belong to me to begin with. I have nothing to let go. Well anyway, the characters aren't mine. The story as a whole is mine as well as some of the this and that's-although it was basically influenced by a reincarnation book whose title I can no longer remember. Other than that, CLAMP also have a lot to do with the over- all content- TSUBASA reservoir chronicles, XXXholic, RG-Veda and Wish to be particular.

.

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter11**_

_(Reunion II)_

_**.**_

Ebony eyes turned away from the glass, signs of laughter and amusement still lingering within his eyes. A sincere smile bloomed on his face at the surprised albeit relieved happiness evident on his brother's face. He tilted his head to the side as a greeting as he returned his sight back on the glass.

Now… if he could just figure out how to talk to him… He stared blankly at it for a while trying to start a conversation and moments later he sighed.

How cumbersome.

He shifted his sight back to his brother who was trying and failing to act cooly and remove the utter look of adoration and excitement on his face in seeing him again. Ha internally smirked at that… No matter what century they are in his foolish otouto would still be his otouto… and as an older brother, it is his life's duty to irritate this now more mature and aged looking younger brother of his…

…a much easier task than talking about their twisted lives.

"May I ask as to why you looked so irritated listening to the song, Ojisan?"

He watched in pure amusement how Sasuke blanched and choked a bit as he smiled up at his supposedly younger brother- what? Sasuke turned in a much later age than he… So he's younger(putting all technicalities aside that is).

"Ojisan?! Who are you calling old man?!"

He raised a brow at that. He hadn't expected Sasuke to still be 'that' childish… or was it just because it was him he is talking to??

"Just call me Sasuke… that was, creepy. I ain't that much older than you, you know."

"Ahh… is that so?" He watched his brother flinch a bit at that and he just had to sigh… Sasuke still had not caught on just 'what he is'. His brother hadn't been training his abilities… they only had a couple of decades difference when it comes to the age whence they turned… and yet his brother is still too weak. He is stronger than Naruto, that much is expected but not by too much- even without the consideration that his lover was a pureblood.

He smiled gently and watched his foolish otouto relax a bit, "Call me Itachi then."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke."

.

______________________________________________________________________________________

.

You can't give up,

when you're looking for a diamond in the rush

cause you never know when It shows up,

make sure you're holding on cause it could be the one

the one you're waiting on

.

______________________________________________________________________________________

.

_Amidst the mist, the cold and the dark a tall figure walked the deserted streets his footsteps echoing and reverberating- surrounding and enveloping him… somewhat soothing him as his senses go haywire._

_Life… truly wasn't kind._

_Slumping against a streetlamp he breathed out a sigh… still he had not fed and too long it has already been… too much as it is….and yet the taste of human blood he could not bare whilst the thought of animal blood was simply nauseating. He had wondered why, he had tried and failed to research and yet… such a particularity could not be found in any book, in any text, in any script… and thus he was at a loss._

_And he knew that he will not die from such a thing. No he will simply suffer through it…_

_As the time passed by ever so slowly, as the mist and the fog thickened a presence made itself known… one just like him has appeared… a very young one. Young and yet powerful. He sat and turned his gaze down pretending to be a mere human for he knows quite well that his mask on his powers never wavers no matter how detrimental his situation is._

_He should have known… life will never give him any breaks._

_Of all things… why a pureblood?_

"_Buena's monsignor… may I say, you look… delectable."_

"_Is that so, young one?"_

"_Hm… indeed. You look quite enchanting under low lights. Do you make a habit of sitting under street lights knowing that they make you look so… mysterious and alluring?"_

"_You do know how unwise it is to near someone you know not. Haven't your parents thought you to not talk to strangers… or seduce strangers…? I suggest that you do not come any closer."_

"_You can't be THAT dangerous… my parents are a bit confident I can handle myself… besides… you don't smell dangerous, oh dark and pale one. Now…"_

_Dark eyes narrowed as he tried to rein on his urges… 'foolish child'. He lifted his gaze from the ground as he felt a light breeze at the back of his neck. 'A truly foolish child'_

"…_such beautiful ebony eyes… it's quite… fitting." Came a purring voice that seemed to caress his skin of his nape, enticing his blood urging him to take what was foolishly laid out to him… to cease the pain and annoying voices… but…_

_Small pale hands encircled his throat and he almost keened… the others scent was so captivating… mocking… "You play such a dangerous game… for such a young brat…"_

_a teasing lick at the side of his neck made him frown as his throat dried even further… voices beckoning him to take… the beat of the child's heart showing him visions of red, liquid red of sweet blood. "Hmm… such a weird human, I smell no surprise, no fear and…" a smirk formed on the child's lips before he gave a teasing nip at the pale neck he'd been tasting all the while wondering what came over him to play "…no traces of alcohol. I wonder… are you simply that unaware or are you suicidal?" at the silence he narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you're one of those crazed humans pining to be immortal?"_

_An unexpected chuckle escaped him at the disgusted tone and farfetched assumptions as his blood and his mind called to him… his soul … _

_Damn the fates…_

_The darkness deepened as the temperature dropped even further as he submitted to his needs… _

"_Foolish child…" _

_A gasp echoed in the desolate land as the dark figure disappeared, only to appear moments later holding a red haired teenager from behind a hand tilting the others chin exposing an unmarked expanse of a pale neck._

"_Too young… you're too young, little one to challenge me."_

_._

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

______________________________________________________________________________________

.

"The song reminds me of my… once lover…"

Sasuke… for all his wits worth fails to grasp the how's on how things have gone… He is currently sitting in a park bench along with his brother's reincarnation as if they were just talking on their mother's garden all those centuries ago… He found it weird… especially the topic of their conversation…

"Once? Why once? Did she break up with you or something?"

"No… I left 'him'." Itachi's brows rose at that and Sasuke realized after centuries of cold bastardiness that he is still capable of embarrassment and blushing. He raised his eyes to his brother- brother's reincarnation and was surprised by the soft smile on his lips.

"Don't look like that Sasuke-san, I also have a male lover… it is nothing to be embarrassed about-"

"I didn't say I was ashamed of-"

"-and I did not say that you were…"

Sasuke scowled a bit at the childish way he was treated but was somewhat glad that even this Itachi's actions were the same as his Aniki's- annoying.

"Such a foolish person you are, Sasuke-san."

At that he groaned.

His brother never changes… is it Itachi's 'soul's' mission to annoy him???

Itachi simply smirked at Sasuke's reaction as he continued on…

"You should never leave a person you cherish and consider most important… It is quite difficult and almost impossible to get a replacement- that is if you are even willing to find one."

"Ah… and so I've learned Ani- er, Itachi-san… but enough about my depressing side of the story… why- I mean WHY are you wearing a kimono of all things in such a place, I mean…"

"The very reason why I found the song amusing." Cut Itachi as a smirk appeared on his face. "You must have found my reaction to the song a bit troubling… people seem to find any sign of amusement and laughter in me to be a sign to the end of the world." at the look of utter shock in his companion Itachi gave out a chuckle… only to gauge out a panicked look on his brother. "See what I mean?"

"As I have told everyone, they should blame my lover… his personality is quite infectious. His effects on me as small as it seem is quite massive."

Sasuke gathered his wits about as he managed a small teasing smirk. "Oh, I could just imagine how massive and infectious he is… You do not seem to be the type to be easily amused."

"Oh fear not Sasuke-san… I find your company quite… amusing."

Sasuke frowned at that. "yes… as it would seem, Itachi-san. But anyway, why does the song make you react as such, If you don't mind me asking that is…"

"I do not mind… I have a feeling I have known you from the very start…" he returned Sasuke's small smile with his own before he turned his head to the nearest post lamp and smirked. "The song reminded me of when we first met…under the streetlight in the middle of the night and as for the Kimono…"

"How cunning… Tachi."

A smirk appeared on Itachi's face at the feel of his lovers arms around his shoulders and the feel of his breath on his nape. About time his lover finally snaps.

"…the Kimono was a lure to get him to jump me…"

"You!" was all Sasuke could say as he stared at Itachi and the red haired pureblood…

"Hmmm… Hello there grouchy…" was the only reply he got for the red head seemed to have a fascination to Itachi's neck-which of course caught him on edge. It was just that, even before he could say anything Itachi already appeared behind his lover his arms winding around a slightly slim waist. He looked at Sasuke in the eyes before he smirked his eyes turning blood red with commas swirling lazily.

"Sorry for leaving abruptly but I cannot ignore such a scrumptious treat jumping me. Do stay in this town longer…"

A panicked look appeared on Sasuke's face and Itachi smiled…

"See you later, my foolish Otouto."

_._

______________________________________________________________________________________

.

_Cause nobody wants to do it all on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

.

______________________________________________________________________________________

.

_Silvery red eyes widened in panic as he finally felt the others unmasked presence…_

_He got himself in trouble…_

"_You're a…"_

_A slow lick by his neck stilled him before he renewed his struggle to get free… he failed._

"…_you should know just who you near, young one..." a small nip on his neck and he cringed- no one had ever dared touch him in such a way… and that voice, it enamors him to no end- like everything about the man. However… _

"_I warn you… you may be far older than me but I'm a pure blood- If anything happens to me my parents would-"_

"…_punish me? I would welcome it…but before that…" He felt his chin being grasped and tilted to the side. He tried to glare but even before that red met crimson and both stopped. He knows this person… he just don't know how… and by the way the other stilled and stared at him… he recognized him as well._

_He watched as those crimson eyes widened to crack that ivory mask of indifference molded on his face to reveal a stunning raven with living features in place of the cold beautiful statue sitting under a post. "You…" was the soft whisper that broke his lane of thought before he saw a small smirk appeared on the others face. That smirk… as he realized was both enticing and annoying and he almost scowled._

"_W-what are you smirking at?! Quit it before I wipe that blasted smirk of your face myself!"_

"_Fiesty… you're as feisty as ever and as colorful as ever, little one."_

"_What are you saying?! I-I don't know or r-recognize you! You-"_

_A finger was placed between his lips and he stilled, he looked up at now deep black eyes and he gasped. The older one was smiling softly at him and he was captivated… before he noticed it the finger between his lips left it's place in favor of his neck, his nape and his cheeks._

_He just sat there in both confusion and surprise as the older one slowly gathered him in his arms and whisper in his ears, "I know you know me… I can feel it, see it in your eyes… you know me." He felt open mouthed kisses placed just behind his ears and he could not keep the shiver that ran to his spine. He tried to struggle, to get away, everything was all too confusing and-_

"_Your soul knows me, little one… I can feel it call to me. Your blood … it made me take no other, and be enticed by no other…" those sinful lips that made all his efforts to get away half willed was now taking it's sweet time massaging his lower lips and he struggled to keep himself from making any sound that would make his situation even worst… while that voice… damn that voice along with those words… how could this person ensnare him so… He tore his lips away from the others as he tried to get his wits straight. _

"_What the heck are you-"_

_Before he knew it his vision was engulfed in crimson as his senses went overdrive a gasp escaping his lips as he felt his lives fire sucked out of him._

_One word echoing within his mind amidst the pain, pleasure and desire running amok in his consciousness…_

"_I hunger for you."_

___________________________________________________________________________

I'm done! Kukukukuku…. I love the last line… 'I hunger for you' *faints*

XD Sorry for the fangirl moment I couldn't help it! Sooo… here's the latest chapter, hope you guys like it as much as I do. It gave me a bit of a problem since I tried and failed to create and actually keep the sensual atmosphere… hope I managed it. Uh... I sorta just finished this so yeah...Sorry for any typo's and grammatical and spelling errors. X.x Love it? Hate it? Pathetic? Acceptable? Please tell me and review!

Oh another thing…

It's my birthday today XD so yes… since it is my bday I'm asking for gifts! Kukukuku… it's a privilege I get only once a year so I'm taking it! Please indulge me once in a while…

So review! XD


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **

.

Though this completely AU story is mine… the characters are not in anyway… mine.

.

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter12**_

_(Dusk)_

_**.**_

"Aniki…"

He groaned in irritation as relief, confusion and annoyance bombarded him the moment he woke up. The events of the other day continued to repeat within his mind and he found it extremely bothersome.

Yesterday he went back to his hotel room in a daze, mind blank and a look of utter lost and confusion plastered on his face. A wave of embarrassment hit him as he remembered the bewildered looks thrown at him by the staff and guests of the hotel who recognized him.

He shook his head at that as a tiny smile bloomed on his face.

His Aniki 'still' knows just what buttons to push to torture him.

He pushed himself to a sitting position on the bed watching as the sheets slid off his shoulders revealing the clothes he had not bothered changing out off.

Uchiha Itachi…

He finally saw Itachi again and he could not help but feel happy. He had talked with him, bickered with him and got annoyed because of him and he felt content.

Itachi was alive.

He breathed out a sigh at that as a frown replaced the fondness that had settled on his features.

'_See you later, my foolish Otouto.'_

He didn't hear wrong when the Itachi yesterday spoke those words, did he? He shook his head. No, there was no way he would have imagined such a thing. The Itachi he met yesterday was his Aniki. There was no mistaking that… and he was just like him. His eyes narrowed at that as he let ebony bleed to crimson at his will. He watched as the world change its hue, as every movement of the birds outside his window become slow, fluid and predictable.

He has the same eyes as Itachi does…

His brother is a vampire… but how?

He shook his head at that. Itachi was supposed to be dead, so why? He saw him- heck he was the one who found him! Did Itachi 'change' the way he did?! Did he stage his own death? Did he- Then it hit him…

_._

"_Goodbye, foolish little brother."_

.

His fist clenched as memories bombarded him. Itachi's smiles that spoke of sadness, his brother's pains, his worries, and Itachi's smile when he died.

Itachi thought he really would have died.

He yanked at his hair trying to alleviate the head aches but…

Itachi woke up in a grave… his grave.

.

.

"Oh he must have hated that…"

.

…

_._

"Hmmm…."

"So you finally wake Saiai…"

Emerald orbs cleared with a couple of blinks and he smiled. He could have purred at the light strokes on his cheeks if not for his mind being occupied by other things.

"Where were you? I woke up earlier and you were already out…"

Pale fingers played with wavy jet black hair- running his hands down its length up to lithe tanned shoulders."I sent my cute otouto an invitation for a normal lunch… Would you like to choose the place, Saiai?"

"Yes of course 'Tachi. But…ahh… speaking of which- breakfast, love. I'm hungry."

He felt a light chuckle by the crook of his neck and he sighed. "Ahh… and it seems as if…"

A long lick on his throat cut him off and he smiled at the rough voice of his lover.

"I am hungry as well."

It was and might always be… like the first time. This person who had never changed from the first time they met… The pale skin, the straight silky black hair, those weird lines beneath his face… but most of all- those eyes. Apathetic ebony black eyes that at times flashes crimson… those eyes that entice him so much- Those eyes that only reveals its light to him…

"I always hunger for you."

He smirked at that.

Who could ever forget… it would never change…That insatiable thirst for him.

"I know, 'Tachi… but let's not forget…" with a playful shove he pushed his lover on his back. He could not help but be amazed, every singly time, in seeing those dark eyes flash. Crimson was his color but Itachi's was darker, denser, more powerful… crimson red as dense and yet more enticing than blood.

"After watching you get your fill…"

Itachi smirked up at him and he growled.

"I always end up…" pulling the other by his hair he scowled.

"…starving…"

That annoying sexy smirk of his also never changed. He still want to wipe it off the bastard face and yet… how the heck could he do that?

Itachi had leaned up further into him with the amusement he had not bothered covering up and licked the last vestiges of his blood that ran on his neck. Before he could argue however Itachi had already pulled him down back on the sheets all the while kissing him… tasting him, holding him.

"Little one… don't get lost. I thought you were… starving."

Oh that is it-

He purred at the feel of the soft skin of his lover's neck give way leading him to that delicious treat only he can taste. He felt his lover arch up to him along with pale hands encircling his waist all the while pulling him down. How can anyone get enough of such a thing?

Breakfast in bed was his favorite. Actually eating on a bed was always nice so they eat on a bed as much as they can. It lessens effort really, since his lover loves to multi task. There are other productive things they could do on a bed… while eating- not that the table was small it was big enough and was a flat surface…like the floor and wall and the counter… but after all- the bed was most comfortable.

.

…

.

"You could have told me!"

A small sigh escaped his lips. "Sasuke, do try to not scare passerby's."

An irritated groan answered him and he could have laughed. "You never change Otouto… it had already been centuries and you are still like this?"

"That's because you have remained to be infuriating, Aniki. All these years… YEARS! You were ALIVE and you NEVER told me!" his voice grew louder with every word and Itachi just had to sigh.

"I thought I was dead, Sasuke. I readied myself for that. Heck- I was anticipating it so much… I was relieved, if truth be told…" he fixed Sasuke with a gaze and smiled softly. "You already knew that, didn't you? On that day, when you said good bye and called me, 'foolish Aniki' you smiled. You knew I was happy to have died."

Sasuke breathed in deep at that. Yes of course he knew… but… BUT… "You were fucking AWAKE?! You were listening to me?! You… I- I was… ITACHI!" This time he really did scream, frustration and embarrassment tainting his voice as red overpowered his pale complexion. Itachi saw him cry and mourn over him! Kami…

Itachi simply smirked at him. "You look young again like this, Otouto. No matter what age you are you're still cute." His smirk wavered not even though Sasuke's sent him his worst glare making the younger get even more frustrated and embarrassed.

He finally took pity on his brother when the latter's coloration came quite close to purple… Itachi then shook his head and turned away staring at the trees and playing children from the park bench they were sitting at. It was a rather nice afternoon.

"I really cannot say that I was alive and taking my sweet time watching you cry… I thought I was dead and was just seeing you… hearing you. I felt… dead? Ah… truly I still cannot understand much of it. I don't remember much of anything… if you believe such a tale but the only thing I remembered before 'waking-up' was you saying those things and somewhat smiling down at me… I thought it was a last gift the Fates had given me as conciliation for my rather 'shitty' life."

He smiled up at his brother who seemed to be having a difficult time grasping the sudden change in his vocabulary. "People change and adapt Sasuke… I am bound to develop something… different… considering who I am with. My little lover seems to pick up the weirdest vocabulary… crude but oddly fitting."

After giving him a disbelieving look, Sasuke sighed in resignation as he shook his head a small smile pulling on his lips. "I somewhat understand such a thing… my once lover had the same effect on me." A chuckle escaped him as memories of his bright and crude lover filled him. "He was also quite infectious. I think I now understand why you are with… such a brash person. I think our tastes are somewhat similar, Aniki."

Itachi raised a brow at him in amusement but after a while it became forlorn once again.

They got side tracked.

Itachi faced him with an unreadable expression… reserved and distant- His brother's usual defense mechanism. "I couldn't face you after that. To face you bearing the existence I have feared all my life and have thought to have escaped. It would have been pathetic… and too tragic- it was so against my tastes." Itachi smirked to himself as he closed his eyes- trying to hide the emotions he did not wish to reveal.

"I did not wish that you be bothered by my pains and my disappointment. I did not wish to drag you along with my despair. You have a different life from me… You have to live it and so I left. It is better that to you… I am dead. Then you will be able to move on. I was thoughtless." Itachi fell into silence again and Sasuke could have sworn he saw Itachi's eyes flash red filled with loathing… directed to himself. "I was actually unaware that you ended up just like me, I have just found out- I was too immersed with my own pains… I did not consider the possibilities. I am sorry, Otouto."

Sasuke shook his head and smirked up at his brother… "No need for apologies, Itachi. Aniki… I- I was truly foolish. I left him"

Itachi finally looked back at him eyes filled sadness.

"And so I've heard. If you two are meant to be… one of these days you'll see him again. You may get another chance… if you search hard enough. If not… then maybe he is not the one you should be searching for."

.

…

.

_From the darkness a shadow moved, stalking, bidding his time and melding with the silence. He had been there for hours on end, unmoving and unnoticed. He had watched countless of people come in out of that room, had witnessed each and every motion and heard each and every heartbeat._

_But most of all he saw all the tears _

_He narrowed his eyes as the dark haired woman with pearl gray eyes was escorted by her sons out of the room demanding that she rest. She had argued but she had lost. _

_Once the foot steps had died out he moved, gliding across the room as silent as a breeze. He narrowed his eyes upon the person beneath the sheets whose heart beat had been weak, whose blood he cannot even deem worthy as a snack. Disgust marred ebony eyes at the sight of sickly skin and chapped bluish lips- disease and age._

_He hated it. Hated the fact that he did not stop it, he could have but he had not…_

_He unconsciously let out a growl._

_Slowly ever so slowly dull blue eyes revealed itself… he narrowed his eyes at how unseeing they seemed. He stood still as those eyes moved to him and his breathe hitched. ._

_Wary blue eyes that had lost all light glistened. The room brightened as a bright smile slowly formed from those tired lips. Shaky pale hands tried to reach up and he obliged. His cold fingers wrapped itself on that warmth he once left but never really turned back upon. An amused slightly exasperated sigh escaped from the blond before him and with a rough yet tired voice he spoke with understanding. _

"_So this is why… Sasuke."_

"……"

_A weak squeeze accompanied by a slightly annoyed glare was directed at him and he just had to wonder how so much attitude and warmth was retained on that withering body. This may be the last time… so revealing himself will not change a thing… and just as he thought… "You are such a selfish bastard you know that?" _

"…_Hn…" Naruto can always figure him out. He watched in silence as those brightened eyes looked him up with a frown. "By the way teme… you look horrible…"_

_He just had to smirk at that. He looks mostly the same as he had when he left Naruto… It would seem as if time had not passed- as if 30 years had not passed._

_He felt a weak tug on his hands and he shook his head. Leaning in close he rest his hands on the others chest… near the ever slowing heart and sighed. "… look who's speaking…Dobe…" _

_Naruto shook his head slowly a sad sort of smile passed his lips. "Nah… I'm… better off…"_

_Seeing the Naruto's gaze at him he smiled… Even at a time like this where every word spoken was an effort, Naruto still worries over him._

"_Sasuke…?"_

_Dark eyes closed…_

"_Hm?"_

_Trying to engrave the way his name was spoken…_

"_I love you, teme."_

_Trying to keep that warmth within his heart…_

"_Hn."_

_He left Naruto for this… so as his love can live a normal life…_

_This was what he chose…_

_However…_

_Seeing someone you love die before your eyes while you are forever doomed to live forever is unbearable but… as he saw tears race down the others cheeks… the pain became beyond excruciating._

_It's just that_

_This was also part of his wish._

_For his love to live and to die…_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke… _

_Let's meet again."_

_._

_._

_And that was it._

_Tan hands fell from his loosened grasp and he stood-up, turned his back and went to leave._

_As before, it was as if he was never there… he is a creature of the dark… a shadow, a silent killer… and so… isn't it only logical that the dark be the only one to ever witness that lone tear to drop along the endless darkness of what is now his life eternal…_

"_Dusk finally came… farewell sunshine."_

.

…

.

Minutes of heavy silence passed before Itachi suddenly perked up. "He's back."

Sasuke turned to him in surprise. "You can sense him, huh? Before I forget Aniki, your colorful lover… I still don't know just who he is… from what pure blood line did he came fr-"

Sasuke's question was interrupted by a lively voice and he need not turn to know just who has arrived.

"Itachi!!!!"

But he did wonder why his Aniki looked quite expectant… as if waiting for a surprise… and then it lit up.

"Hmmm… this form, huh?"

At that he wondered… form? What does he mean by---

"Form? Itachi, what does that me---" "I found a Ramen SHOP!!!! Let's GO!"

At that he stilled. 'eh?'

Itachi smiled at his confusion. "Ah… my little fox is somewhat of a shape-shifter…It's a long story."

Just then a presence filled him… overwhelmed him and at the same time suffocated him.

He recognize it…

He continued to stare ahead even though his brother had gotten up to reach his lover. He didn't wish to turn… he felt anxiety, excitement and fear overwhelm him and just as he found the courage to turn his head to see …

"Let me introduce you to my mate, Otouto…"

A flurry of gold and blue settled by his side occupying his Aniki's space on the bench

"**Namikaze…"**

.

Brilliant blue eyes smiled at him with a full grin.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

**.**

"…**Naruto."**

_._

…

_._

Finally!!!! Hahahahaha… sorry for the long wait guys!!! But finally I finished this chapter. I will now be entertaining questions about things that you guys find confusing and this time, I'll be answering them fully and will explain whatever it is that you guys find vague…IF… if by answering I will not be ruining the surprises meant for future chapters. XD

Thanks for the those that have reviewed up to this point... I am eternally grateful!XD

Hope this story proves to be worth reading and worth the wait and please REVIEW! I look forward to them…


	14. Chapter13

**DISCLAIMER:**

.

Though this completely AU story is mine… the characters are not in anyway… mine.

.

Notes:

THANK YOU!!!!XD Thanks for the reviews and the alert guys… they mean a lot especially the reviews… and well with regards to the reviews… SORRY!!!! I really…really MEANT and wanted to update quicker than this… but the chapter was unexpectedly difficult! I knew just HOW Sasuke was supposed to feel but… I failed to take into account just HOW I should write about such a thing! I was almost tempted to update with a blank fiction entitled 'emptiness'.

**.**

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter13**_

_(The Moon and the Sun)_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_Let me introduce you to my mate, Otouto…"_

_A flurry of gold and blue settled by his side occupying his Aniki's space on the bench_

"_**Namikaze…"**_

_._

_Brilliant blue eyes smiled at him with a full grin._

"_Nice to meet you, Sasuke."_

_**.**_

"…_**Na…ru…to?"**_

…

_Blank_

"Eh? You know my name?"

His mind had gone blank, it stopped working and it fails to understand anything. What the heck was happening?

"Sasuke?"

He started at the mention of his name and he looked up at the questioning look his brother was giving him.

How was he supposed to react?

"Ne, Tachi have you mentioned my name to him before?"

What was he supposed to think?

"Hey… grouchy!"

"Otouto?"

They were both there but…

Glazed ebony closed hoping that everything was false but…

When he opened his eyes they were still there… Naruto was still there.

UZUMAKI Naruto was still there… and so…

"What the FUCK?!"

…

"GAH!!! What the HELL is your problem?! You suddenly become quiet and then you looked as if you were in pain and THEN you scream at our fucking FACES?!"

Surprised ebony stood at the side with a brow raised.

"Well ain't this interesting?"

He watched his lover rave on with an annoyed look on his face but clearly, he knew the blonde was enjoying himself and as for his brother- "Then don't surprise me like that!" He is acting like a child. "What the heck is that… that… WHY the heck do you LOOK like THAT?! Are you mocking me or something?! Do you really want me to commit such a heinous crime as killing my own brother and his freakin pureblood lover?!"

He chuckled a bit at the incredulous look Naruto supported as well as the pissed as hell glare Sasuke was sending him. "What?! What the hell did I do wrong?! Do you hate Ramen that much!?!"

"Yes! Ramen is unhealthy and is greasy and… AH! That is not what I was getting at!"

"Ugh" Itachi just had to wonder if this is a good thing or a bad thing… It would seem as if Sasuke and Naruto would be getting along just fine… hmmm… but he would have to deal with the constant bickering and shouting and a couple of life threats.

"Then what the heck were you trying to get at?!"

Just then Sasuke's eyes changed and he barely noticed his brother stiffen. 'There's something wrong…'

"This appearance of yours... Is this your real form?"

Surprised by the sudden change of attitude, Naruto deflated a bit and answered with mild confusion. "No… I was born with red hair and eyes… the form I was in when we first met."

He saw his brother try to even out his breathing with his eyes closed and Itachi knew Sasuke was trying to hide something- his emotions perhaps? Then with a strangled voice his brother finally spoke. "I met someone… with the same appearance as before."

"Eh???"

This time it was his turn to stiffen… so that was it. He saw recognition on that face… but the question is…

"Who was he Otouto?"

Ebony turned to him and after a while…Sasuke smiled.

He knows that smile…

"My best friend"

…it's his…

…

_The evening sky stretched out before them as they walked down the deserted pavement. Itachi loved taking walks on a night such as these. The moon is full and the sky is littered by stars. _

"_You must be happy, Tachi…"_

_He felt the hands on his tighten in confirmation and he could not help but gaze up at the calm, peaceful and somewhat satisfied face of his lover. Itachi had a soft smile on his face and he could not help but smile along with him. When he 'jumped' his lover a while back- damn Itachi and his yukata- he had not noticed Sasuke… at all. Not that he can't… he was just a bit preoccupied._

"_Fate has finally found a way to push you to act, huh?" _

_A deep chuckle enveloped him and his smile widened._

"_So we'll be seeing him tomorrow? To talk?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Everything could only get better from here on out… then he remembered…_

"_Saiai… your birthday's just a couple of days from now."_

"_Hmm… I guess so." Was the calm reply and for some reason it made him annoyed._

_Black eyes widened a bit as he was forcefully to turn around. As for Naruto he just had to smirk at the somewhat surprised look Itachi was giving him. Itachi was never on guard if they were alone that at times it was so easy to surprise his lover and even push him down on the ground- hm he should try that once…_

"_Naruto… stop imagining naughty things like that else you wish to tempt me to feed on you right now. Not that this place isn't up to my tastes…"_

"_Stop changing the subject, Itachi." _

_Said lover simply raised a brow at him and he internally sulked. It would seem that he failed to hide that blush… goodness he can be such a girl._

_He furiously shook his head to clear it and when he looked at his lover again determination was set on his eyes. "You always disregard your birthday Itachi… It's scary and a bit frustrating…"_

_Itachi fully faced him then and he almost hit himself for letting his annoyance get to him… it's just that…_

"_You have always been like this. You give surprises on my birthday but you refused to tell me yours." He looked up at deep ebony and he narrowed his eyes… _

_Itachi was on his guard._

"_I had to ask Kaasan just to find out when you were born. I just had to be happy that her ability is like that… to be able to see things like that…"_

"_Why… Tachi?"_

"_I told you that I forgot when it was…" was the whispered reply that made him snap._

_"Fine! Fine… I'll accept that you forgot but…"_

_Itachi silenced him by swiftly pulling him to a corner before pushing him back to a wall. They stood there facing each other and he just looked on to that ever silent man with wary eyes._

"_I am not going anywhere, Saiai."_

_That took him by surprise… "How…?"_

_Itachi smiled softly at him… that type of smile that had always reassured him._

"_You are easy to read, love. I need not any special abilities to know what worries you."_

"_Smug aren't you?"_

"_I have reason to be… so you shouldn't worry, I don't have any desire of leaving you anytime time soon… I am not disregarding myself- not anymore. "_

"_Saia …"_

_He saw his lover watch him before sighing with a wry smile. "I can never win against you, huh?"_

_He smiled back at that… "It comes with being irresistible and being a pureblood, Tachi. But… it's more of you love me… right?"_

_Pale hands reached for him and he closed his eyes. Itachi's hands were cold against his cheeks and he sighed._

"_Of course Naruto… I love you little one… have I given you any reason to doubt that?"_

_He shook his head no before opening his eyes again._

"_No you haven't but…" he gave Itachi a playful grin as he leaned further on those hands. "…its always pleasant to hear."_

_He felt a disturbance in thee air and he sighed. _

"_It's here again…" he nodded a bit a the confirmation…_

"_The scars?"_

"_Yes… they always appear on your face at times like this…" he closed his eyes at the curious tone of his lover. This form really is weird._

"_Three scars on each cheek… this blond, blue-eyed form of mine has quite a peculiarity, huh? I wonder if this is of a different form altogether?"_

"_Hmm…who knows?" He relaxed as Itachi stroked his cheeks in wonder… Itachi had always been intrigued and bothered whenever the scars appear. _

"_These… always appear whenever you feel uncertain and pained, Saiai. I have always wondered how I was supposed to react whenever they come."_

_He had always noticed that but he had never asked about it… he was worried he'd make Itachi even warier… _

"_I have always wondered if it was my fault that they appear… am I making you uncertain, am I doing something wrong, but then again…_

…_what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Just… stay with me. Always?"  
Warmth surrounded him as arms embraced his form. Itachi's forehead rested on his and he smiled… for he said, "Forever…"_

"_I'll be here forever, Saiai."_

.

…

.

Ebony eyes narrowed at the sight of the moon… before when he was young he loved to watch it cause his brother loved it. Itachi is so much like the moon… If he wants he can completely disappear unto the night and if he wants he can light up the entire night sky…

His hands clenched and ha sighed. He lowered his gaze as he bit his lips.

Of all the centuries that passed, he had thought of countless scenarios, of different reactions… of different possibilities… but-

"_I'd like you to meet my mate, Otouto." _

-this he never expected.

"Neh, Naruto did I do the right thing just now?"

Silence answered him and he closed his eyes.

He is completely aware that being in a cemetery at such a time isn't normal and may as well be considered suspicious but he has gone well past the stage of caring. It's not as if the dead would care, now would they?

In all honesty he did not know what to feel. Everything simply seemed unreal and maybe deep inside he was hoping that everything was false.

Denial is sad thing.

"Fate can't possibly be this cruel…"

"_My best friend."_

" 'My best friend as well as my lover…' I wonder what could have happened if I said that…"

But he didn't… he couldn't but he can't promise himself that he wouldn't. He almost did… really he almost did. When he saw those eyes and that smile… when he heard him laugh, when he heard him yell. To hear that voice and to see that face again…

It's just that… he didn't expect to see that face and hear that voice again. He had never expected it… he yearned for it but never truly expected it at all. It was a surprise that he cannot categorize if it was a blessing or a curse. There were too many things confusing him at that moment and he just couldn't grasp most of it.

He crouched by the grave and stared at the name…

"Uzumaki Naruto… Namikaze Naruto… tell me Naru is that guy really you or is it just a trick…? Almost having the same name and completely having the same appearance… that cannot be possible."

It must be his capability… his power or something. It just had to be. Itachi did say that even they are not completely sure on what Naruto's power was… maybe it was a random thing… or maybe at one point in time this Naruto had met 'his' Naruto before? Maybe they had a bond or something? It wasn't completely farfetched, right?

"Urgh. Even now you are a headache, dobe." He said with a little shake of his head. A wry bitter smile formed on his lips as his body quivered a bit. "And here I thought you weren't much of an avenger."

Too cruel…

…much too cruel…

"If it was somebody else… if it was anybody else… why Aniki?"

He would have raged, he would have reacted differently, rashly, possessively and … How was he really supposed to react? He sees his brother smile, laugh and his eyes were truly alive. He sees fondness and light on those usually apathetic eyes and it was due to one soul…

…but that light should be his…

_._

"… _it was just that I thought or well felt as if I know you."_

.

"It's mine… he's mine, Aniki. I possessed the sun first."

Resting his forehead on the gravestone he felt reality fall on him…

…he has a choice to make…

.

"_If you two are meant to be… one of these days you'll see him again."_

.

Would he be selfish?

Or would he finally let Itachi be happy?

.

"_You may get another chance… if you search hard enough."_

.

I found him… Aniki. It's just that at the moment, he's yours.

"What am I supposed to do? Neh, Naru… should I get you back?"

.

"_I love you, Sasuke. Let's meet again…"_

.

"_Yes… I probably should."_

_._

…

_._

_Done! So… what do you guys think? Er… sorry if it was disappointing…I tried to internalize Sasuke's feelings and imagined myself in that position and all I could feel was detachment and emptiness and… well it was as if nothing was real. And so that is why the general emotion of the story was… none. I feel nothing when I read it… even though there were quite a bit of drama and things it all seemed superficial- not deep enough. All in all I am completely HAPPY with it! XD Weird huh? But then again you guys must have expected something more… I don't know what but just that- more. I tried to think of other reactions but I ended up with none… That's why I'm apologizing. When I planned this story I also wanted this scene to be have a bit more—BAM—not blank. It's like a climax of some sort and this is a bit anti climatic. Huh… _

_ANYWAY! Please review! I appreciate criticisms, positive and negative reactions are also welcomed so please don't hesitate. _

_Till next time! XD_


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:**

Though this completely AU story is mine… the characters are not in anyway… mine.

.

.

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**.**_

_**Chapter14**_

_(Selfish)_

.

* * *

…_Selflessness… _

_Isn't it an act of total self disregard? _

_To turn ones back unto oneself in favor of another_

_To not think of ones happiness and needs to make somebody else happy_

_To be selfless…Is there really such a thing?_

* * *

"Itachi, you fucking BASTARD, get back here! Gimme back my damn clothes! I am NOT wearing these… these… things! It's too drafty, too loose, too… too…"

"The word is girly dobe…"

Yet again he found himself stuck in situation where he just could not grasp anything.

"Thank you Sasuke! Yes! Girly! It's too fucking girly!"

After all the drama he had gotten used to… this is quite the sort of confusion that's just… stupid.

Heated blue shone on him and it almost felt as if everything was back to a time that is now long gone… "A t least you see my point!" its just that… he wasn't the one those blue eyes shine for anymore… "Now Tachi… you don't want me angry. Give me my clothes back. I am not wearing THIS! It's degrading!"

"Dobe… it isn't degrading it's natural to wear that."

"And I thought you understood me!" was the scathing reply thrown at him and he could have smirked. "You're a girl dobe. I do not understand why but Aniki here seems to be used to this." He turned to his brother who was just a couple of meters away and sighed. Itachi was simply standing there with a somewhat disturbing smirk on his face.

"Neh Aniki… how many girl forms does the dobe have?"

"Three if I counted correctly…"was the impassive reply but he knew… his brother was amused- very much so. He saw Naruto fuming and glaring at them both with a somewhat snarl/pout on his mouth- how she managed that he will never know.

"The two of you are such BASTARDS! And you!" Naruto glared at him scathingly. "You fucking Teme! Don't call me Dobe!"

'_Teme'_

Now that struck a cord. Struck it, cut it and burned it. To hear that- dare he say endearment- from this person again… he can completely ignore that the appearance is different, heck the gender is all wrong, the voice is also different… even the feel of the soul is somewhat different. He can't seem to make himself care. The smile is the same… the soul is the same…

…he can disregard everything…

"Otouto? Are you alright, Sasuke?"

Ebony met ebony and he had to turn away…

…disregard everything…

…other than that.

There lies his greatest problem. It wasn't his Aniki, no never Itachi… It was him. He can't hurt his brother like that, to steal those smiles, to take away the warmth, to take away everything. Can he really be selfish enough to take his brothers everything from him?

'_I love you, Sasuke…'_

He looked back at that brilliant blue and back to his brother blinking a bit before smiling. "Hn. It was just weird for the dobe to call me teme while wearing a skirt and a blouse that shows cleavage."

'…_let's meet again…'_

"HEY! You perverted TEME! Itachi! Your brother is being a pervert!"

"_I'm sorry… Aniki."_

"Sasuke… go and be perverted with somebody else. That exposed cleavage is mine." Was his brother's bored drawl but he knew…

"_I had him first…"_

"Hai, hai Aniki. Honestly no need to get all possessive."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Damn you, Uchiha's"

"_I need him back…"_

…

_Being an Uchiha wasn't for the weak. A weak mind is a disgrace while a weak heart… will cause you an early death. But being a child means being weak. It was a given… and so being an Uchiha and being a child usually equates to bad things. He made it somewhat nicely though… he had his Aniki with him. Itachi was always there… Their mother was heaven sent but their father got to her first and there is nothing that could ever change that. And so… when it came to his problems he always go first to his Aniki._

_His brother saved him one too many times from depression even to the point where their father resented him. At that point he just had to wonder…_

_How did Itachi made it?_

_Then he came to the conclusion… his Aniki was just that selfless._

…

As it turns out his brother was an underground political advisor. Why underground? Well nobody knows who he is. Itachi had been bred and trained to be an Uchiha and that means being well versed in politics. The language and flow of politics never changes through the ages… It will forever be filled with lies, deceit, death and promises. One should be able to read and see the flow. But… no matter the lies, the deceit and dirt… there are always the good intentions. Some good things are achieved through lies. As they say the process is sometimes irrelevant if the product is good.

It's a tough thing to chew and even worst to swallow but who ever said life is painted with just blacks and whites? Grey would always be in the middle… as well as green. Money makes the world go round after all. And so enters the worst in life. If there are good things there are also bad things. It's just unfortunate that the bad things are tipping the scale in their favor.

But that is life and that is human. He isn't one anymore and as long as he isn't affected why should he care? Ahh… such selfishness. At times he makes himself ashamed especially now that he is once again at his brother's presence.

He turned to his brother who was sitting lazily by him watching the night. So calm, at peace and dare he say… happy. Naruto had left the two of them so as they would talk… It's just that… in ways more than one this is a problem he wishes to discuss with his brother. It really isn't a pleasant topic… at all.

"Sasuke…?"

He turned to Itachi and noticed the far-off look… he blinked a bit but seeing that Itachi wouldn't be turning towards him at all he looked away. "Yes Aniki?"

He heard a soft sigh and he closed his eyes. Itachi always knew… "There is something bothering you." It was a statement and he absentmindedly nodded his head. "Yeah…"

Even when they were younger… Itachi never pried. Whenever something was wrong he'll just wait until Sasuke comes and asks for help. If ever Sasuke couldn't say a thing his Aniki would just silently be there. He'll annoy him, banter with him or just sit there with him… as he waits.

"Neh, Itachi…"

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave?"

…

Itachi stared.

That was not the question he had expected… and yet he can't help but feel weary. Something was up and it will not be something he would be pleased of. Ah… but then again, such unexpected things are the ones that bring excitement to life.

A smirk bloomed on his features as he silently watched the night sky. Turning to his Otouto his smirk widened. Sasuke was scowling at him looking thoroughly irritated. "Way to ruin the mood, Aniki." He raised a brow at Sasuke which resulted to growling. "Why the heck are you smirking?"

He let a chuckle escape him before answering. "There was a time when you clung and believed every word I say. I have explained my reasons haven't I?"

"Yes you did and such a reason it was." His Otouto's voice had been hard and really he could feel resentment there. "You're upset. Sorry for being selfish then Otouto…" He watched as ebony eyes widened before confusion set in.

At the startled response Itachi wondered. "Why? Is it not because of that?"

"Selfish was a word I have never related to you, Itachi."

It was his time to be shocked and after a while he smiled as he shook his head. "That's just sweet Otouto." With the glare he received he smirked. "I ain't the selfless type, Sasuke. Even though my way of thinking differs from our clan I am still an Uchiha. Really… I am a very selfish person."

Sasuke scoffed at him and really he should commend Sasuke for the improvement. His glare has gotten better. "You are quite humble aren't you? Quit it Aniki."

At that he laughed. "Is it that hard to believe, Sasuke? I said that I left because I didn't want you to see my despair... You were always worried about me and I didn't want you to see that your worries have come true. Yes to you that may have been an act of selflessness but to me it wasn't."

With a small smile Itachi continued. "It was my choice Sasuke. Although in some aspect of the logic I presented- my choice was supposed to be for your benefit. But truly Sasuke, did it benefit you at all?"

"Yes and No you stupid Aniki. Its just that in this point of time I would have preferred it if you have stayed."

"Ah yes... But remember, that was because I was being selfish. I thought it would benefit you that was why I did it. I never considered what you thought. It was selfishness on my part. Nobody is completely selfless. A mother that offers her life for her child isn't selfless. It's just that she 'wants' to save her child. She was happy with the decision. It was her choice to make. Did her child wanted her to die? Of course not. She was selfish."

Realization brightened ebony but at the same time Itachi noticed something else. He'd been wary of that something else for a while. "You have quite a bit of a twisted logic Aniki. But… thank you."

"I did not say that to make you feel better you know."

"But it did." Sasuke sent him a small smile and he nodded. Maybe he was just reading into things too much.

"So it was your choice to sacrifice yourself for us?"

"NO. It was my choice to give you and mother some peace."

"For whatever it was worth Aniki… I am grateful."

He gave Sasuke a smirk before he chuckled. "Ahah… you truly must have spent some time with Naruto… you've been suprising me quite a bit already."

Sasuke sent him back a smirk before they both turned to the sky again.

It was a pleasant evening. And after a while Naruto was back. Just as Sasuke got up to torment his lover again he called him back.

With a scowl Sasuke neared him and he smirked. Something's just never change. With a poke on his Otouto's forehead he smiled…

"Thank you, Sasuke."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…**TBC**…XXXX…XXXX…

Wah Sorry for the long wait guys…Thank to all that reviewed last chapter. XD I was very busy lately and of course writers block never does any good. I know… the chapter was a bit short but I just had the feel that yeah… this is good just hope you guys like it that way as well. It just felt like the perfect way to end it. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. X3

Please leave me a REVIEW! They are heaven sent…


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:**

Though this completely AU story is mine… the characters are not in anyway… mine.

.

**Dawn of Eternal Light**

_**Chapter14**_

_**.**_

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into this?"

Blue eyes sparkled back at him that he just had to scowl. "Don't look at me like that. I know that look and I ain't falling for it dobe." The other pouted then grinned. "Well Teme for the third time! It is for your beloved Aniki. It's Itachi's birthday! The fucking bastard never remembers or he always ignores it BUT he can't do anything now when we're both here…"

Well that raised a couple of questions… "What? Don't tell me he ignores you on his birthday. I can hardly imagine that." He watched as glimmering blue dulled a bit and he couldn't describe the feeling. "No it's not that but he is a bit distant at these times and other times…" He frowned a bit at that and decided to keep silent. They were preparing a simple dinner celebration- at first he wondered about that but then again, vampires can eat and still appreciate the taste it's just not a necessity. "You know teme…" He turned his head a bit to indicate that he is listening only ti fully look back when Naruto sighed. It was a nice sight, to see the blonde smiling so fondly and a bit softly once in a while. If only it was for him.

"I'm glad Itachi found you."

Well ain't that a surprise?

He blinked a bit and Naruto grinned at his expression. "Hey Teme, you did say we were best friends, right?" He rolled his eyes at that grin and that question. "Who knows? I might be wrong."

"Hey!"

I raised a brow at him and smirked. "What? You want to be bestfriends that much?" With a scowl and a growl the dobe turned back to his cooking. Laughing a bit I continued, "I am not sure Naru. You yourself did say that you are not sure of your own capabilities. On what your different appearances mean…"

"But you remember your best friend, right?" I answered with a brief nod and he smiled. "I am like him no matter what my appearance is, right?" I turned back to him and sighed. "Yes."

"And…and… our souls?" I watched within his eyes my own reflection as my eyes turned from pure black to crimson red with spinning tomoes… "They are almost identical."

"Tachi did say… that maybe these transformations are my past selves. You know… my reincarnations?" Looking at the blonde smile warmly as he cooked… even if he was only preparing ramen…made him think back on olden times when said blonde would cook, smile and laugh… for him. That whenever those brilliant azure eyes shone- it was for him.

And then that azure he had longed for turned to him… solely at him and glistened. "So... um… you think?" One day, the time will come… "Whatever dobe. I don't particularly care. Why are you so adamant anyway?"

With a scowl and a glare the other answered. "You are such a teme! Why am I surrounded by bastards?" He answered by another glare and said. "Just answer my question, idiot."

The blonde gave a small 'Hmph' and moodily turned back to his work. "I just felt like…well it felt like I wanna be friends? Like… your soul calls to me? I don't know!"

Well he didn't expect that. And it would seem as if Naruto didn't expect him to react the way he did as well. He bit his lips for a moment of restraint as he closed his eyes that must have reflected all the shock. And then…

"Sasuke? Hey teme what's wrong?"

He laughed.

"Damn it dobe… you never do change, huh?"

A look of outrage and relief washed over his 'friends' features before the blonde finally screamed. "What the-? And there I was getting worried? And what the hell made you think that?"

"Because you said the same thing before… Naru."

…

Others may call it treachery, a cunning betrayal and backstabbing… truthfully he knows that it is. However it can also be called giving the Dobe a choice and giving his Aniki a fair chance and a fair fight.

He watched silently as the Dobe bothered and fussed over his brother and forced fed him hair glittered by the light as his blue eyes shone with annoyance and amusement. It was his Dobe… if his brother was correct and he knows that he is… Naruto's shape-shifting is indeed related to his past lives. And at the moment, his Dobe is there. His best friend, lover and most important is there. But he does nothing. He cherishes the moment smirking a bit as his brother scowled trying to hide the laughter that was trying to burst out. He was cherishing the happiness of his two most important people.

He cherishes it cause if he gets his way… it won't last forever.

He felt a twinge at the memory of his brothers steadily darkening eyes as he grew frail and sickly, and he nearly bit his lips at the thought of his brothers deathly pale lips and cold skin. He may as well start to accept it now. His happiness would cause his brother to loose everything he has gained but…

…that happiness is supposedly his…

He loves his brother… he really does. He wishes him happiness… but… centuries of solitude and yearning made him realize. He must fight for his own happiness as well. He will not loose but he will not cheat. He WILL get his Dobe back.

Naruto would learn to love him again.

He will choose him again.

And so he smiles and let himself be happy…

…because he'll have him back….

…

"Mmh… mha… Itachi stop…" A low chuckle reverberated on the quiet night as long, pale fingers caressed an even paler neck. "Why would I? You are cruel little one… to tease me so blatantly…"

Mischievous red eyes glittered up at him. "My dear delicious redhead… can I have my dessert now and maybe a bit of red wine?" He watched as the other laughed- soft, whispery and seducing all at the same time. He could already see the way those red eyes glittered as a long expanse of pale neck stretched all for him…

"Happy Birthday, Itachi."

_The cold and the darkness were the first he noticed. And then after a moment he breathed and then it became misty, and then he noticed he was walking. 'Where am I?"_

"_Naruto!" yelled a voice he could not place, and then after a while of listening to running a pale person neared him… a pale kid with raven black hair came near him. He raised a brow at that and looked closely. _

"_Naruto what are you doing in the garden?" and then he felt a pulse and he almost grinned. "Tachi!" he exclaimed with a grin that was soon lost as the child frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you? How could you not tell?"_

"_I don't understand…" he said quietly that made the child shake his head. "You always mix us up. I am not my twin you know…" Seeing the annoyance and the barely concealed hurt he frowned. "What?"_

_The raven child stared longer and scowled. "You're always like this… it's unfair- for both of us." After a glare and low growl the child turned sharply and briskly moved away._

"I'm sorry… Sasuke. I'm sorry…"

Crimson flashed in the dark as Itachi watched his love. Naruto had been talking in his sleep more frequently as of late and with mild amusement it didn't involve ramen. It had always been about either Itachi himself or Sasuke. Always and always it was like that and Naruto never mentions them when he wakes. He isn't aware of the nature of the dreams, he never looked.

Reaching out he tugged his sleeping lover closer as his hands ran through soft blonde hair… and then with a sigh he watched as lines appear on each cheek.

Along with the dreams this form became more frequent… steadily this blonde-haired, blue eyed version of his Naruto appears more often than even his true form… but not when Sasuke is there.

It was unnerving.


End file.
